Powerruff girls
by THEoneANDonlyGIFT
Summary: the ppg and rrb are older and they all have daughters they are twelve and look like their dads but act like their moms they have been saving townsvill like their moms i suck at summaries just read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is like my forth story but tachnicly my third because i deleted my other one but i whant you all to now that i am ahving fun writting this story and i want you all to review i want to know how you feel and if you are having fun reading this story if you ahve any questions pm me and i will happly answer but if the question will be answerd later in the story then i will tell you it will be answerd later anyway enofe with my babbling and on with the story

* * *

**

The Powerruff girls

"BUTTTERCUP." Blossom screamed as she ran down the street chasing after her black haired sister.

"Buttercup give me back my chopsticks."

"No not until you say it."

"You are being such a child and I'm not saying it."

"Fine then you are not getting them back." Buttercup said as she took off to fly into the sky Blossom fallowed still yelling at Buttercup. Bubbles watched her sisters fight from her front yard with her daughter Bunny. Bunny was a twelve year old girl with dark blue eyes she has blond hair that she wares in two pigtails down by her ears with dark blue bobble hair ties. (You know the ones with a ball on each end)

"Mom why do Auntie Blossom and Auntie Buttercup always fight?" Bunny said liking her light blue ice pop

"I don't know bunny that's the way it has always been even when we were little."

"Hey Bunny." a red haired girl said as she walked on to the lawn of the blue house.

"Hey Buffy." Bunny said. Buffy was a twelve year old girl like bunny. She had red eyes and red hair that she wore in a high pig tail with a black thick hair tight that had a red flower on it, she had shaggy bangs and had two pieces of hair come down on the side of her face.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Just watching your mom and Auntie Buttercup fight again."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey Buffy do you want an ice pop?"

"Yes please a pink one."

"Ok I'll be right back." Bubbles said as she walked into her house

"Yo Bunny." A black haired girl said running out of a green house right next door.

"Hey Becky." Bunny said. Becky is a twelve year old girl with black shaggy hair. She wares her hair down with two light green berets in her hair each next to her banges, each beret is light green and

has a dark green star on it she also has dark green eyes.

Bubbles then came back with two ice pops in her hands one was pink and one was light green

"Hey Becky. Here you go Buffy here you go Becky."

"Thank you auntie Bubbles." They said in unison

"So what are they fighting about now?" Becky asked

"Your mom took my moms chopsticks again."

"Why dose your mom even ware those?"

"Why do you ware berets?"

"Oh I get it make me answer my own question."

"I can't believe that we have to go back to school tomorrow I mean I don't mind but summer was to short."

"That was random but bunny is right we need to start to pack so we don't have to do it later."

"Buffy's right bye guy's thanks for the ice pop Auntie Bubbles."

"I'm off too C'yah tomorrow thanks again Auntie Bubbles." They all went off into different directions for their own house bunny went inside, Bunny went inside, Buffy went next door to a red house and went inside, and Becky went next door to a light green house.

- - - - - - - - - with Buffy- - - - - - - - -

"Hey dad is mom back yet?" Buffy yelled from her room

"No we need to go get her." Brick said looking into his daughter's room

"Ok." They flew outside both leaving a red streak behind them. Brick held blossom by her waist also holding her arms while butch held buttercup the same way. Becky came up to her mom and took the chopsticks from her hand and gave them to Buffy.

"Here."

"Thanks. Well C'yah."

"C'yah." They all flew off in different directions.

"Brick let me go!" Blossom said still struggling

"No not until we get in the house."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you and you will go after your sister again." Blossom grumbled but let her husband carry her into the house. Buffy went inside with her parents and dropped her mom's chopsticks on her mom's dresser next to her old ribbon witch she never wares then she when to her room. When Blossom was finally let go by Brick she went to her daughter's bedroom and said

"Hey Buffy are you ok?"

"Yah mom why?"

"Because you seem to be kind of distracted."

"Well I kind of am you know the Tribaltuff boys?"

"Yah those boys that were accidentally created by that evil ten year old in the sewer."

"That's them. Well we have been fighting them since we were five and we haven't been able to defeat them I mean we have gotten them to stop what they were doing and we put them in jail but they always get out the next day and we have never been able to completely defeat them."

"That is what you are worried about."

"Yah I mean we are the Powerruff girls and we have not been beat and I'm the leader and I'm worried because the Tribaltuff boys are going to our school next year and we are evenly matched if we fight innocent people could get hurt."

"You are just like me always caring." Blossom said putting her arms around her worried daughter

"Anyway I promised Bunny and Becky that we were going to go to the park to talk about this." Buffy said as she walked out the door and went to Bunny's house and then to Becky's house then they all went to the park.

- - - - - - - - At the park- - - - - - - - -

"So how do you think we are going to defeat the TTB?" Bunny asked

"I got nothing." Becky simply replied

"I have an idea." Buffy said

"Spit it out leader girl." Becky said kind of irritated

"Well do you remember Auntie Bubbles told us how our moms defeated our dads by kissing them?"

"Yah." They said in unison

"Well why dont we do the same thing?"

"What ewww I don't want to kiss bobby." Bunny said discussed

"And I have question why do all of our names start with B?" Becky asked out of the blue

"I don't know I saw that to." Buffy said "But I think that it is like a tradition or some thing any way back to my plan I think that we only have to kiss them on the check and that could do the job." Bunn nodded in defeat and Becky grumbled but agreed.

"Wait when are we suppose to do this I mean we can't do it tomorrow because it is too soon." Bunny said

"I know I think we should wait until the day after tomorrow it may be soon but we only do it if they still want to fight with us and if they do then we meet back here and then decide." Buffy said they all nodded in agreement and walked back home.

* * *

**i like this story please review i would be insulted and sad if you dont i really want you to review please thank you**

**-Hola Broha**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the next ch. i really like this story read and review

* * *

**

First Day

"Buffy wake up." Brick yelled from outside his daughter's bedroom door. Buffy woke up at the sound of her dad's voice, it was the day she had been waiting for the first day off school with the Tribaltuff boys. In a red flash she was showered and dressed in her usual outfit a red tang top black shorts with red Hawaiian flowers (I forgot what they are called) that go down to her thighs on the each side and her dads old red plaid shirt un button that went down a little longer than her shorts and her red and black sneakers.

"Ready dad." Buffy said as she was standing in front of her dad

"I hate when you do that anyway its Boomers turn to feed you." Brick said jokingly

"You sound like you don't want me." Buffy said with sarcasm. Brick just chuckled and walked to his room to take a shower.

"Bye mom Bye dad." Buffy yelled as she left for Bunny's house.

"Good morning." Buffy yelled as she walked into the blue's house

"Good morning." Bunny yelled walking out of her room into the living room wearing her usual out fit a black tang top with a dark blue skirt that goes down to her thighs with black leggings that went down to her knees and her dads shirt like Buffy's but in blue and her black and blue sneakers.

"Good morning." Becky yelled as she entered the Blue's house

"Good morning." Bunny and Buffy yelled as they saw their cousin walk in wearing her usual out fit a black tang top with green sides and black shorts that went down to her thighs that had green stars on the left hand corner like Buffy and Bunny she wore her dads old shirt but in green and her black and green sneakers.

"So you guys today is the first day of school are you excited?" Bunny asked as they all ate breakfast in the kitchen.

"I guess." Buffy said and Becky just shrugged. Bunny was confused but didn't say anything. Soon they were done with their food and were walking to school.

"Why are you guys so down?" bunny asked

"Because we have to go to school with the TTB." Buffy said

"Oh yah crap now I'm down." Bunny said getting sad

"And the dreaded moment has come." Becky said pointing to the school yard and there stood the Troubletuff boys Bobby, Blake, and Blade.

Bobby was bunny's counterpart he had light blue eyes not as light as bubbles but not as dark as bunny's he wore a black shirt with blue long sleeve undershirt with a blue hoddie sweatshirt and black jeans he had the same bangs as bunny the ones that frame your face but his looked more boyish and he had a shaggy blond hair. Blake was Buffy's counterpart he had red eyes like Buffy but his eyes were more blood red he had orange hair like Buffy but was short and he wore a head band that he tied to keep his bangs out o his eyes he had a read short sleeve short and black jeans. Blade is Becky's counterpart he wore a black shirt with a green jacket and black jeans he had black hair and he kept his hair in pigtail with a thick green hair tie.

The girls were walking to class and passed the boys

"Hey girly girls." Blake said as the girls passed. When the girls turned around each boy attacked their counterpart but the girls prepared for this and with out even breaking a sweat the boys were on the ground caught off guard

"You girls are so predictable." Blake said mocking Buffy. Buffy then stomped on his chest not hard enough to hurt him but not hard enough to really hurt him

"We are going to finish this tomorrow six thirty." Buffy said

"At night?!" Bobby asked stupidly

"No in the morning stupid." Bunny said

_RINGGGGG_

"Come on girls lets get to class." Becky said

The rest of the day went by fast and after school the girls met at the park.

"Time to activate plan G." Buffy said every one just nodded and they went home to prepare.

_The next day_

"Buffy wake up." Brick yelled at his daughter who was already up. When she didn't run out the door he walked in.

"Buffy…" but he was cut off when he saw his daughter looking in the mirror completely changed. She was wearing a pink tang top and a pink skirt, she was wearing a black belt that was tied around her waist twice and hung down almost to the bottom of her skirt she was also wearing her mom's old ribbon and her sneakers over all she looked simple but hot.

"Honey why are you dressed like that you hate dressing like that." Her father said with concern

"I know dad but." She explained the whole plan to her dad who just laughed at his daughter.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm laughing because it is going work and to me that is funny."

"Anyway I got to go bye."

"Bye."

Buffy went outside and was greeted by Bunny and Becky. Bunny was wearing a light blue knee high dress with two ribbons for the straps and some dark blue flats (with her sneakers in her backpack). Becky was wearing a light green sundress with a black belt with a dark green star as the buckle and her sneakers they both looked hot.

"Ready to go?" Becky asked upset

"Yah" they both moaned

When they got to school the boys were there waiting in their usual cloths and were shocked at the way the girls were dressed. Each girl walked up to her counterpart and put one hand on their shoulder.

"W-w-what are you girls doing?" Blake asked trying to keep his composter (I think that is how you spell it.)

"You'll see." Buffy said in a soft voice Blake just swallowed hard.

"You seem nerves what's wrong?" Becky asked Blade in a soft voice in his ear. He swallowed hard like Blake.

"You guys seam very tense." Bunny said walking around Bobby and putting both hands on his shoulders standing behind him and gently rubbing his shoulders. She could feel his heart racing faster. All the girls looked at each other and smiled they each gave a quick peck on their counter parts cheek the boys instantly froze in a block of ice it didn't destroy them as they planed but hey it worked.

"Girls carry your counterpart to the lake." Buffy said the girls did as they were told and they flew high up in the air and slammed the blocks of ice on the ground and they were broken down to their natural ingredients snips, snails, and puppy dog tails, and raw sewage. The girls smiled in victory and they did a triple high five until they herd the school bell ring.

"Aw man we are going to be late if we go home and change." Becky said

"Well then we wont change come on we got to go." Buffy said hurrying her cousins.

"But" Bunny said

"No Buts lets go!"

"Aw man." Becky and Bunny said.

* * *

**do you think this is the last ch. you are wrong their will be more ch but please review i whant more ideas because i like puting all your ideas in my storys it makes it more fun and interresting R&R**

**-Hola Broha**


	3. Chapter 3

**this ch will explain why the boys froze first instead of just exploding right away

* * *

**

The other story

All the girls looked at each other and smiled they each gave a quick peck on their counter parts cheek the boys instantly froze in a block of ice it didn't destroy them as they planed but hey it worked.

"Girls carry your counterpart to the lake." Buffy said. The girls did as they were told and they flew to the lake.

"I can't believe you did that Blossom." Buttercup said as she floated above the school next to her two sisters

"Did what?" Blossom replied with sarcasm "You mean freeze the boys after our girls kissed them?"

"Yes that."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Bubbles asked

"Well when we kissed the Rowdyruff boys they blew up so I thought instead of them blowing up at school why not freeze them so that way they won't make a mess." Blossom said

"That makes no sense." Buttercup said

"Well I don't want our girls to be responsible for making a mess at school." Blossom said with pride for her daughter

"Same old Blossom." Buttercup said as she turned to fly home with her sisters fallowing her.

When they got home all of their husbands were waiting for them

"What were you guys doing?" Brick said

"Well that is our business." Blossom said walking to her room with her sisters fallowing her and their husbands left speech less and kind of ticked off.

--------At the park----------

"Who would put all this crap in the park?" the street worker bill asked his partner bob (I'm not very creative with names.)

"I don't know but I suggest that we just put it back in the sewer." Bob said being lazy

"Sure why not." They continued to suck up all the gunk and then were about to empty it into the sewer when they both kicked in the back of the head and were knocked out cold bye two monkeys.

"Did I do good Uncle Jojo?"

"Yes, you did Bobo but now we have to get this slime *cough cough* back to the lab." Mojo Jojo is now a very old man and has adopted a son of his own of cores he gave him chemical X so he had a massive brain like Mojo himself, after the Rowdyruff boys left him but Bobo refuses to call him dad he likes to call him uncle Jojo.

Bobo dragged the container of slime up the volcano into the lab.

"Ok now what Uncle Jojo?" Bobo asked

"Well first we are going to mix this with dog vomit and add some chemical X."

"Well what would that do?"

"Well it will revive the Tribaltuff boys and then they will defeat the Powerruff girls the daughters of the powerpuff girls my arch enemies." Mojo began choking in the middle of his rant.

"Bobo *Choke* pore the dog vomit." Bobo did as he was told "Good now pore the chemical X." the second all the chemical X was pored their was a huge explosion and both monkeys were thrown agents the wall like rag dolls

"Uncle Jojo are you ok." Bobo asked

"Yah Bobo I'm ok a few broken bones but I'll be alright."

"LET ME GO I WANT TO KILL THOSE GIRLS!!!!!" Blade yelled as his brothers held him down

"No Blade." Blake said

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY ONE OF THOSE GIRLS STARTING WITH BECKY THEN BUNNY AND THEN BUFFY!!!!!!" Blade yelled

"No way I get Bunny." Bobby said angrily letting go of blade

"I get Buffy." Blake said also letting go of Blade sending him flying into the wall face first.

"You guys won't be killing any one for the time being first you must train so that you wont be defeated." Mojo said in a horse voice right before he died.

"Uncle Jojo Uncle Jojo." Bobo said fighting back tears "don't worry dad I will make sure your last wish will come true." Bobo said in a soft whisper

"Boys are you guys mad that the girls destroyed you?" Bobo said

"YAH!!!" they all yelled

"Then we will train and you will kill them!!"

"YAH!!!!" They yelled again

They next two weeks they spent training to destroy the Powerruff girls.

* * *

** well yah i want you to know that i am having alot of fun writting this story i hope you guys are having fun reading and again i want to hear if you guys got any good ideas that could go into this story i love hearing from you guys so i really want to hear from you please review**

**-Hola Broha **


	4. Chapter 4

**this ch is longer than i thought it would be but i like it read and enjoy oh and it is supose to be troubletuff boys not what ever the other thing is

* * *

**

The first battle

"Girls these past few days have been like a dream with out the Troubletuff boys." Becky said carelessly throwing her stuff on the ground of her bed room and then falling on her back on her bed.

"I know it has been so nice to be able to go to school and not have to worry about the boys." Buffy said also dropping her stuff on the ground and falling on a dark green bean bag chair.

Bunny just remained silent sitting on the light green beanbag chair.

"Bunny what's wrong?" Buffy said looking at her cousin. At the sound of her cousins voice Becky looked down at her cousins

"Huh oh nothing it is just that since a few days ago I have been having this feeling that something is not right." Bunny replied finally coming out of her trace

"What do you mean things could not get better. We are at the top of our class, we defeated the Tribaltuff boys, and we could not look any better." Buffy said putting her hands on her hips and trying to sway her hips back and forth (even though she was sitting in a chair.) they all just burst out laughing at the way Buffy said the last phrase.

"Ok so we are going to spend the night here and then tomorrow we are going to the park?" Becky said in between laughs

The girls only nodded unable to talk.

After about twenty minutes the girls were called down for dinner.

"So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Butch asked

"Well we are going to the park for a picnic and to swim in the lake." Bunny replied cheerfully.

"You are just like your mom always cheerful." Buttercup said

"Well she aint my mom for nothing."

"Well what are you guys going to do after the park?" Butch asked

"Well I guess we could go to Buffy's house." Becky suggested

"Will everyone stop saying 'well' and I guess we could go to my house." Buffy said. After dinner the girls changed into their pajamas Becky was wearing a light green tang top and dark green pants. Buffy was wearing a red spaghetti strap and pink pants. Bunny had a dark blue tang top and light blue pants.

"So girls do you have your stuff for tomorrow?" Becky said getting into bed

"Yah" both girls answered getting into there sleeping bag

"3…..2….1." Becky whispered to her self

"Good night." All three girls said at once like always.

---------Next morning---------

"Girls." Buttercup said.

All three girls shot off in a race to the bathroom. Becky got there first, then Bunny, and then Buffy. Becky was only barely faster than her cousins but Buffy and Bunny were equal in speed. And seconds later they were showered and dressed with there bathing suits under their clothes.

"Ready?" Buffy asked

"Ready" both girls answered and they took of in he sky in there usual V formation (like their mom's Buffy in the middle and then the girls on either side of her.)

When they got to the park they dropped their towels next to the lake and took off their tong tops and big shirts. Buffy was wearing a red bikini and swim sorts that were identical to her other shorts. Becky was wearing a green bikini and shorts that were identical to her other shorts. Bunny was wearing a blue bikini and a light blue cover up that tied around her waist and showed some of her left leg. None of the girls were wearing anything in their hair, so all their hair hung free. Becky and Buffy ran to the water while Bunny stayed behind and took a nap on her towel.

---------In the laboratory on top of the volcano---------------

"Bobo we have been training for two weeks can we please beat the crap out of the Powerruff girls?" Blade asked getting angry at his punching bag.

"No blade but you guys can go to the park maybe have a swim in the lake."

"But we are growing inpatient we want to beat the crap out of those girls." Bobby said having a rare intellectual moment

"Guys I think he is right we have been working hard maybe we need a break." Blake said

"But…" Both boys said

"No buts trust me we need this."

"Ok." They answered in defeat

They all went to the lake each wearing swim shorts in their respective color and a plain shirt (I'll let you chose the color)

The boys quickly split up and went in different directions. Blake went to the new snake bar, Blade went and jumped in the water, and Bobby went to take a nap at the edge of the lake

------------With the girls-----------

"Hey Becky I'm going to go get a snack do you want anything?" Buffy said floating next to her cousin

"No I'm going to swim a little longer but ask Bunny I'm sure she will want something."

"Ok." Buffy said flying out of the water and over to her sleeping cousin

'Bunny are you awake.' Buffy asked using her telepathic power between her and her cousins

'Well now I am.'

'Do you want something from the snack bar?'

'Sure an ice pop sounds pretty good'

'Alright be right back.' Buffy said grabbing her shades and money out of her bag.

She walked over to the snack bar and said

"Can I have two ice pops one blue and one pink."

"Sure." The clerk said. Seconds later she came back and handed the two pops to Buffy

"That will be two dollars." Buffy reached in her pocket to get the money and when she was about to hand it to the clerk a hand stopped her then the other hand paid the clerk for her.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that." She said still not looking at the person who paid.

"Its ok I wanted to." Said a familiar voice. Buffy turned around and saw Blake smiling at her.

"Well thanks again." She said as calmly as possible before walking away.

"Wait what is your name." Blake asked chasing after her

"I believe that is for me to know and for you not to find out."

'Bunny, Becky the Troubletuff boys are back watch out and do not tell them your name and ware your shades.'

'I know ok.' Bunny said

'Sure thing leader girl'

"Come on tell me or I will call you any name I want."

"Then I will not respond" Becky said still walking away and not looking at Blake "Here you go." She said handing the blue ice pop to Bunny who was talking to Booby

"Thanks."

"Sup Bobby."

"Sup Blake." When the boys were saying hi the girls just sat down with there shades on

-------------Bunny--------------

After talking to Buffy Bunny tried to go back to sleep but found that she can't so she put her shades on and looked at the clouds. She saw some one out of the corner of her eye so she sat up and a boy said

"Can I sit here?" he asked

'_Bobby?' _she thought

"Oh sure."

"So what's your name?"

"Well….."

'Bunny, Becky the Troubletuff boys are back watch out and do not tell them your name and ware your shades.'

'I know ok.' Bunny said

'Sure thing leader girl'

"Well I believe I have no reason to tell you."

"Well I want to know what to call you since I am talking to you but I think I will just make up a name how about cutie."

"I like that name but you can't call me that."

"Here you go." Buffy said handing the blue ice pop to Bunny who was talking to Booby

"Thanks."

"Sup Bobby."

"Sup Blake." When the boys were saying hi the girls just sat down with there shades on.

-------------Becky-------------

'Sure thing leader girl.' Becky pulled her shades out of her pocket and put them on when a boy jumped in and splashed her

"Hey." She said

"Sorry baby."

"I aint no baby."

"Then why are you complaining."

"I wasn't you caught me off guard."

"Sure I did….. Oh sorry." He said finally rubbing his bangs out of his eyes. He saw a girl in a bikini. Shades in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other.

"It's ok." She didn't open her eyes until she put her shades back on. They were splashed with a big splash.

"Hey" they both said

------------Buffy--------------

"Sup Bobby."

"Sup Blake." When the boys were saying hi the girls just sat down with there shades on.

"So any way cutie like I was saying…" Bobby said

"No like I was saying you can't call me that." Bunny said. Blake took of his shirt.

"Come on red." Blake said picking up Buffy by her waist

"What are you doing?" she said half mad and half giggling

"You'll see." He said chuckling.

Before she could say anything she was being cradled and in the air by Blake about 40 feet in the air.

"Put me down." She said giggling

"If you say so." He said letting her go. She was falling but she as she fell she did a back flip and dived into the lake creating a big splash.

"Hey." Both Becky and Blade said.

"Sorry."

"Ware are your shades?" Becky said worried

"I don't know they fell off help me look for them." Buffy said with out opening her eyes. With out a word they dove to the ground to look for Buffy's shades.

'Bunny help.' Buffy said

'Coming' Bunny stood up took of her cover and ran into the lake leaving a dumb found bobby by the edge of the lake. She dove down and found Buffy's glasses. She came up and said

'Found them.' Both girls came to the top of the lake Becky showing Buffy the way since she would not open her eyes. Bunny put the glasses on Buffy and she finally opened her eyes. And only a second later she was up in the air again being held by Blake but this time she was being held at the waist and hugged agents Blake bare chest. She was then set down on her towel and Blake was next to her.

"Red are you ok?"

"Two questions. One why do you care? Two why do you keep calling me red?"

"Well I'm the one that dropped you so I would feel bad if I hurt you and I call you red because you are wearing red."

"Oh." Buffy said going deep into thought. When she was thought Blake used this time to take off her shades. He took of her shades so fast that she had no time to react.

"Hey." Was all she could say but Blake was not in front of her he was behind her carrying her again. 'He still hasn't seen me with out my shades' she thought. Blake then set her down on the ground in the near by woods, she closed her eyes. Using her sonic hearing she heard him move so he was in front of her. Her head was hung low and her bangs covered her eyes, Blake pushed her bangs out of her face to see her eyes.

"Come on let me see your eyes."

"No." she said getting up and running away when she was far enough she used her supper speed and was back at the lake in seconds.

"What the? Were did she go?" Black said to himself.

------------------------------------------

"Buffy were did you go?" Bunny said hugging her cousin

"Bunny I'm fine."

"Buffy were where you and why are u covered in dirt?" Becky asked

"Becky I'm fine."

"Wait Buffy, Bunny, and Becky?" Bobby said

"Oh crap." Buffy said. But Bobby attacked Bunny slamming her into the ground she was wearing her cover so she didn't get hurt on her legs but she fell on sharp rocks it didn't pierce her skin but it did sting a little.

"I don't believe I called you cute ewww." Bobby said punching left and right

"Hey that was terrible for both of us." Bunny said blocking every punch with difficulty.

-------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that I said sorry to you." Blade said tackling Becky. Becky kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain forgetting that he was on top of Beck he used one hand to support him and his head was on Becky's chest. Becky gasped and punched him in the stomach sending him flying. Blade recovered and was embarrassed, Becky was so mad that she charged him blindly. Blade saw her charging and moved out of the way. But he accidentally pulled on her shorts which only made her madder.

"Why did you pull on my shorts?" she yelled red in the face.

"It was an accident." They kept arguing for a while.

-------------------------------------------

Blade got back to the lake and saw people running around and screaming and his brothers fighting. He saw red floating and watching the fight.

"Red." He yelled and she turned around. She got use to him calling her that. Before she could react Blake slammed her into the lake. She saw his face he was angry, he saw her face it was not shock or anger it was sadness. Even though she was sad for almost getting caught she still fought back. She laser eyed him but he was fast and dogged it with out letting go of her waist.

They were under water and were still fighting Blake punched her in the head she quickly recovered and kicked him in the groin he doubled over and she shot out of the water. When she came out of the water she saw her cousins getting beat.

"Girls CK."

"What ewww no way I hated doing it the first time." Becky shouted continuing her fight with Blade and getting kicked in the side in the process.

"Yah Buffy we all hate it even you." Bunny said barely dodging Bobby's punch

"I know but we have no choice."

"Fine." Bunny said and Becky just grumbled.

Buffy turned around and saw Blake charging towards her she did the same slamming him next to the lake.

"So red why didn't you tell us that you guys were the Powerruff girls?"

"NOW!!!!" Buffy yelled and each girl kissed their counterpart on the cheek. Then they flew up over the lake back to back to back. They boys were examining themselves to see if they would blow up when they noticed that they didn't explode they each charged the girls.

"Girls LK."

"No way red." Becky said

"Yah can we think about this?" Bunny said

"We have no time to think. Duck!" Buffy said as they all dove into the lake.

'Girls I know we all hate this but please do this.'

'Ok Buffy I'll do this.' Bunny said

'Ok red but you owe me one.'

'If this dousnt work than I will owe you five but if it douse it will only be one deal?'

'Deal.' They swam bye each other and high fived. Then the boys each chased there counterpart. Bunny flew to the side of the lake were bobby tackled her. Buffy did the same but on the other side of the lake. Becky was tackled agents a tree by Blade. Buffy flipped Blake on his back and pined him down; she was on top of him one leg on each side her hands pressing down on his shoulders. He was trying to push her of with no progress. He saw that tears were forming in her eyes and when she blinked how the tears rolled down her cheeks.

'What got into her?' he thought to himself. But before he could finish his thoughts he felt her lips pressed agents his and her eyes were closed. She felt his heart starting to beat faster and how his hands were not pushing her but gently rubbing her sides when she pulled away he flipped her on her back so he was in the position that she was. He took of his hair band and tied her that her hands were strapped to her sides.

'Wow he is cute with out his hair band.' He leaned in to her so his mouth was inches away from her ear.

"Your kisses don't work on us any more." He whispered. She felt his warm breath on her cheek which sent chills down her spine.

-------------Blues-----------------

Bunny was tackled by Bobby by the side of the lake he was on top of her the same way Buffy was on top of Blake. Bobby saw that Bunny was crying.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked

But instead of responding she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

'What the heck is she doing?' he thought to himself. But despite what she was doing he gently slid his hands down to her waist and took of her cover.

'What is he doing?' she thought but a second later she was tied up like a pig in a blanket. He was now on one knee next to her.

"Your kisses don't work on us any more." He whispered in her ear "But that was a good kiss." He winked at her which made her mad.

-------------Greens---------------

Becky was rammed into a tree by blade. Becky flipped so that she was pining him down agents the tree. When she didn't do anything Blade asked

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am really going to hate this." She whispered. But despite how mad she was she kissed him any way.

'What the?' He thought

'EWWWW!' Becky thought. Her thoughts got louder as Blade put his hands around her waist pressing her body agents his bare chest. When she pulled away she found that she couldn't he was to strong but she was able to pull her head away.

"Let me go." She said

"No, and your kisses don't work on us any more."

"Then let go of me."

"Shhhhh, I'm thinking." He said but before she could say anything she was wrapped in her towel next to bunny.

"Well that didn't work." Becky said as Buffy was thrown next to her.

"Sorry guys it is my fault." Buffy said sad

"It's ok." Both girls said

"This is sad you have the chance to kill the girls and you just tie them up you are just as worthless as the Rowdyruff boys." Bobo said disappointed in the boys. As the last word escaped Bobo's mouth the girls broke from their bonds and all charged at Bobo. They were stopped by their counter parts. Each girl was about to punch Bobo when their fist was caught and was turned so their arm was behind their back.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you not now we want a real fight and you are not even a challenge." Blake whispered into Buffy's ear

"Why are you helping us?"

"Selfish reasons."

"Sure."

"Do you have any way of telling you cousins?"

"Yah hold on."

'Girls cool it they won't hurt us.'

'Why?' Becky asked

'I don't know but just play along.'

'Ok' both girls said

"Play along." Buffy whispered to Blake. He just nodded

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Buffy screamed

"OWWWW!!!" Bunny yelled

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Becky screamed

"Boys let them go and let's go home we need to talk." Bobo said. The boys let their counterparts fall to the ground. Each girl grabbed all their stuff and ran to Buffy's house.

-------------Buffy's house----------

"That was so weird." Becky said as Buffy closed the door to her room.

"I know." Bunny said

"I don't get it they try to kill us then they save us and they say it was for selfish reasons." Buffy said

"You're the smart one red you tell us." Becky said

"I think I get it." Bunny said "They said it was for selfish reasons when they were helping us, so that means we are the selfish reason."

"That is the only answer that makes sense but that dousnt sound like them."

"Well that is what I am sticking with."

"It works for me." Becky said.

"Whatever."

------------At the lab-------------

"What has gotten into you guys? The girls kiss you and then you can't kill them?" Bobo said

"We have our own reasons why we didn't." Blade said

"And what would those reasons be?"

"I believe that is our business." Blake said as the boys walked into their room that hey share.

"Why didn't we kill them." Bobby asked

"I don't know but something told me that we shouldn't have." Blake said

"I think I know." Blade said "I think that Blake likes Buffy."

"I do not!" Blake said red in the face.

"Then why is your face red?" Blade asked Blake didn't answer

"Blake what happened to your head band?" Bobby asked trying to change the subject

"Oh um well." Blake said before flying to Buffy's house.

-------------Buffy's house----------

"Whatever." Buffy said

"Hey Buffy what is this?" Bunny asked as she pulled Blake's head band out of Buffy's bag.

"Oh it's Blake's he tied me up with it and I guess I grabbed it by accident. Oh well I need a hair tie." Buffy said as she grabbed the head band and tied her hair in a pig tail.

"Why don't you use your own hair tie?" Bunny asked

"Because I have this one."

"I think you like him." Becky said in a sing song voice

"I do not." Ding dong "I'll get it."

'Saved by the bell' she thought. When she got the door she saw the last person she didn't want to see Blake.

"What do you want?" She said

"Um do you have my head band?" Blake said his head bowed but his eyes were looking at Buffy (like a puppy dog face)

"Yah. Here" she said pulling it out of her hair

"Why were you wearing it?"

"I needed a hair tie." She said slamming the door. Buffy watched Blake from the peep hole.

'Why isn't he leaving?' Buffy thought

"What are you doing?" Becky asked leaving on the wall arms crossed looking at Buffy. Buffy jumped and hit her head on the door.

"Ow. Nothing."

"Sure you are watching him."

"I am not."

"Whatever lets go." Buffy nodded and Becky left. Buffy looked once more out the peep hole and when Blake wasn't there she fallowed Becky.

"Who was it?" Bunny asked

"Buffy's boyfriend." Becky said

"Oh Blake."

"Yes, it was him and he is not my boyfriend."

"Sure he's not." Both girls said in a sing song voice

"He is not now stop bugging me." She said almost yelling

"Calm down red we are just kidding we now that you don't like him but that dousnt mean he douse not like you." Bunny said

"Ok I can live with that." Becky said calming down

* * *

**i like witting this story i thought i would add a little romance in the end of this ch but this story is not going to be romantic ecept a few parts here and there please review if you have any questions please feel free to ask**

**-Hola Broha**


	5. Chapter 5

**i am really loving this story it is just so much fun to right read and enjoy i am reposting this ch for this reason because i wanted to say thank you to fashiongod 101 for giving me the idea and thank you to** **Mirror of Souls for telling me that i have grammor mistakes but i am olny human and i suck at grammor and spelling (Thank god for computer spell check) so bare with me people

* * *

**

**The war begins**

"Buffy wake up." Brick yelled to his daughter. Like always in a flash of red she was showered and dressed.

"It's Monday the girls are coming here. Right?"

"Yes dad I know I'm just going to wait in here."

"Ok."

Buffy then went to her room and found something on her window seal.

"What the?" she thought out loud. When she got to the window she saw a red flower and a red card.

_I said I wouldn't hurt you in that last fight but this fight is still not over._

_(Signed)_

_Blake_

"What is he talking about?" She thought out loud. "Oh well." She shrugged and smelled the flower.

"Ughhhhh." She said as the flower spared her with water.

"Good morning." Becky yelled more mad then cheerful as she walked in the house.

"What is so good about it?" Buffy said bitterly.

"You too huh?"

"Yah."

"Ahhhhh." Bunny yelled as she walked through the door just as wet as her cousins

"You too huh?" Buffy asked

"Yah."

"Did you guys get a card?" Buffy said holding up her card.

They both nodded and each held up a card in their own color.

"What did yours say?" Buffy asked

"Mine said '_We did not hurt you but now the time has come for our revenge.'" _Bunny said

"Mine said '_The fight might be over but the war has just begun.'" _Becky said

"Mine said '_I said I wouldn't hurt you in that last fight but this fight is still not over.'"_ Buffy said

"None of them make any sense." Bunny said.

"I think that they mean that they still want to fight." Becky said

"What ever it means I think we are going to find out soon." Buffy said as they flew out the door.

When they got to school each girl had a bucket of ice cold water pored on their head.

"Who the heck did that?" Becky said as she spun around.

"Are the baby's cold." Blade said in a mocking tone.

"Get back here you butt wipe." Bunny yelled as she began to chase Bobby

"Poor, poor baby." He said running away

But for Buffy the water didn't affect her she had ice breath so she had been frozen multiple times.

"What was that for?" Buffy yelled in Blake's face

"I said the fight is not over." Blake said calmly

"Know I get it." She said walking away.

'Girls were are going to fight fire with fire, come here.'

'Sure thing red this sounds like fun.' Becky said flying back to Becky

'Ok I can't wait to get my revenge.' Bunny said running back to Buffy.

**Ring **

As the bell rang they all went their separate ways Bunny went to science, Becky went to math and, Buffy went to history.

--------Buffy--------

The teacher was talking about the civil war and Buffy was not paying attention she already knew everything about it. Until Blake pulled her hair.

"Owwww." She said as rubbed the back of her head.

"Buffy is their anything wrong." Said the teacher

"No mam."

"Good." When the teacher turned around Buffy turned around and saw Blake smirking at her

"What was that for?" She whispered

"I said the war is not over and it won't be over until someone gives up."

"You are such a child."

"Like your not."

"At least I don't act like I'm five."

"You shod try it some time it is fun."

"Shut up."

---------Bunny--------

The class was doing a chemistry experiments each person was partnered boy girl. Bunny was with Bobby and he would not leave her alone.

"So I bet you liked that kiss yesterday." Bobby said tying to get under Bunny's skin and it was working.

"Shut up Bobby."

"You know you loved it."

"Shut up!!" she yelled spilling chemicals on her hand. "Look what you made me do."

"You're the one who spilled it not me."

"You're the one who is bugging me."

"I bet you want another kiss." Bobby said scooting closer to Bunny but instead of responding she slapped him back handed.

-------Becky-------

The class had time to do their homework and were aloud to talk.

"Becky, Becky." Blade said tapping on Becky's shoulder

"What." She said turning around

"What?" he answered sheepishly

"Don't play games with me I am not in the mood."

"Whatever." After about three minutes Blade took a rubber band and snapped on Becky's neck.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"The war has only just begun and your are complaining wow you are a wuss."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

"Prove that your not."

"Don't worry I will."

------------------------------

After school the girls went to their lockers and got their books but before they left they each stopped by their counterpart's locker. That were right next to each other.

"What do you girls want?" Bobby said bitterly

"We just want to see your faces." Bunny replied cheerfully

The boys were confused but brushed it off. When the boys opened their looker each boy was splashed completely from head to toe in paint in their own color. (Blake= Blood red, Bobby= light blue [not as light as bubbles], Blade= Light green.)

"What the heck was that for?" Blade said

"The war has only just begun and your guys complaining wow you are a wuss." Becky said mocking blade.

"Oh you girls are so dead." The boys said chasing after the girls but before they could finish their sentence the girls were out the door.

"The war has begun." Becky said looking down at the boys in the courtyard.

* * *

**i want your Peoples ideas on what pranks i should use for the boys and girls i love to hear your ideas pleas review**

**-Hola Broha**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is a really weird ch. but no one is reviewing or giving me pranks i need you guys HELP HELP please oh and thank you to fasiongod 101 she is the only one who is giving me ideas i mean come on people review.

* * *

**

The Bad Dream

'Buffy and Blake were in the forest sitting in the grass. They were making out in the grass, Becky was on her back and Blake was on top of her she was happy in the position she was in so she didn't fight back. He was kissing her neck as she squealed in joy. As he continued to kiss her neck his hands went in her shirt and was trying to un hook her bra. When it did un hook.' She woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

"You too huh?" Becky said whipping her sweat with a towel

"Yah." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bunny screamed waking up in a cold sweat like Buffy and Becky.

"You too huh?" They both said

"Uh huh." She said grabbing a towel from the back of her door.

"What was your dream?" Becky said to Bunny

"It was me and Bobby in a gondola in a river in the forest and we were making out and he tried to take of my shirt and I woke up." Bunny said shuddering at the memory. "What about you."'

"It was me and Blade. We were sitting agents a tree we were making out and he tried to take my shorts off." Becky said pretending to vomit "What about you red?"

"It was me and Blake we were on the ground in the forest, we were in the grass making out and he tried to take my bra off." Buffy said vomiting in her mouth.

"EWWWWW." They all said simultaneously

"I really want my revenge." Becky said

"I have a great idea." Bunny said with an evil grin

"Spit it out pigtails." Becky said inpatient

"You know how party central gave us like thirty frilly dresses each in our mom's color?"

"Yah the ones we put on the moon?" Buffy said

"Yah those. Well I say that we take those and switch them with the boy's cloths and then hide their cloths in the trunk and put it back on the moon."

"That is a great idea I say we do it right now." Becky said with an evil grin on her face.

"Yah" They all said in unison.

They all flew out the window leaving red, blue, and green streaks in the sky heading to the moon.

----------At the moon----------

"I found it." Becky said as she pulled out a light green trunk from behind a big pile of rocks.

"Great they are all here." Becky said as she counted all the dresses

"Great lets go." Buffy said as Bunny and Becky carried the trunk with out difficulty and flew back to Townsville.

--------At the lab---------

"Shhhhh." Buffy said as she tried to pick the lock to the front door. As the front door opened they all floated in silently.

They went into the boy's room and set the trunk down. They each went to their counterparts trunk and took out all the clothes and put all the dresses in the trunks.

'This is going to be so funny.' Bunny thought/said giggling.

'I know and you know the best part tomorrow is Monday and they have nothing more to wear.' Buffy said packing the boys clothes in the trunk.

'Hey guys look at this.' Becky said

'Oh my gosh I need a camera.' Buffy said trying to hold back laughter.

'Way a head of you red.' Becky said pulling out a camera from her pocket

'Why do you have that?' Bunny said

'I don't know? Why do I have this?' Becky said more confused than her cousins

'Oh well just take the picture.' Buffy said eagerly. With that Becky took the picture with a flash.

"Huh what." Bobby said waking up

"Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Go to sleep little booby,

Go to sleep, go to sleep,

Go to sleep little boy." Bunny sang softly she had a beautiful voice that made him go to sleep right away.

'You had to have the flash.' Bunny said

'Sorry but I got the picture lets go.' Bunny and Becky picked up the trunk and returned it to the moon then went home with Buffy.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun." Bunny said before falling asleep.

----------Tomorrow----------

"Boys get up." Blake said trying to shake his brothers up

"I'm up, I'm up." Blade said yawning

"Hmmm." Bobby was humming the tone that bunny sang to him

"Why are you humming?" Blake said

"Oh I don't know." Bobby said with a smile.

"Come on we got school to go to." Blake said with a grumble.

"What the fudge." Blake said opening his trunk.

"What are you talking about?" Blade said

"I'm talking about this." Blake said holding up a pink frilly dress.

"Oh my gosh." Blade said running to his trunk to find a light green frilly dress.

"Bobby check your trunk."

"Ok." He said opening his trunk and holding up a light blue frilly dress.

"Where are our clothes?" Blade said

"Like I know." Blake said

"We have to go to school just pick a dress and get dressed." Blake said

"What are you crazy we can't ware this." Bobby said

"Would you rather go in you under ware?" Blake yelled

"No."

"Then get changed."

--------------------------

"I can't wait to see the boys." Buffy said leaning agents Blake's locker.

"I know me either." Becky said

"Wait I see them coming." Bunny said looking down the hall.

"Oh my gosh." Buffy said laughing

"I know you did this." Blake said in a mad tone.

"So what if we did?" Becky said

"We are going to get back at you." Blade said getting very close to Becky which made her very uncomfortable because of the dream.

"Sure you are." Buffy said coming to the rescue.

"Yes we are." Blake said coming inches away from Buffy's face

"No you are not." Buffy said not backing down.

"What makes you so sure?" Blake said getting a little closer

"This." Buffy said pulling out the picture of the boys when they were sleeping in their boxers each with a stuffed animal and each sucking their thumb.

"How did you get that?" Blake said nervously

"When we were changing your clothes." Buffy said

"Then we will attack you in your dreams." Bobby said

"What are you talking about?" Bunny said

"We can enter your dreams like last night."

"Shut up." Blade and Blake said.

"So you guys can enter our dreams?" Becky said her blood boiling.

"Yah you guys can do the same." Bobby said stupidly

"Shut up!!" they yelled again.

"So know we can torture you in real life and your dreams?" Bunny said

"We have said too much." Blade said

"Wait last night was your guys dream." Becky said grossed out

"Yah we made it as nasty as possible." Blade said

"Oh we have to get our revenge." Bunny said

"You already got your revenge." Bobby said

"Well I still have to get my revenge for having to sing to you and just because we can." Bunny said

"You sang to me?" He said confused

"Uh umm maybe."

RING

"Class time." She said running away

-----------Blues---------

"So you did sing to me because I remember some one with a great voice singing to me in the middle of the night." Bobby said grabbing a test tube from the rack.

"I told you that was not me." Bunny said grabbing the test tube and poring it into the beaker.

"So did you like the dream?" Bobby asked trying to bug bunny

"No it was the most revolting thing I have ever seen." Bunny said with a strait face.

"Ow that hurt."

"Good."

----------Greens-----------

"I am so mad at bobby." Blade said

"Why?" Becky said not turning around

"Because he told you the number one secret that we were trying to keep from you guys well other than that Blake likes Buffy."

"Oh we all know that even Buffy."

"Wow pore Blake."

"Well I think that Buffy likes Blake but she is too proud to admit it."

"Are we actually agreeing on something?" Blade asked surprised

"Yah but I still hate you."

"Sure you do the same way you hate that dream."

"I did hate the dream."

"Sure."

"I DID!!!" Becky yelled

"Becky is their something wrong?" the teacher asked

"No." she said bowing her head and she herd Blade laughing at her.

--------------Red-------------

"Why did you do this?" Blake asked his partner Buffy (They had to make a poster for the civil war)

"Do what?"

"The dress thing."

"You started it."

"So I didn't think you would respond."

"Well we did."

"You guys are not going to give up are you?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm your tuff I like that."

"Well I'm not a powerruff girl for nothing you know. And why did you invade our dreams."

"Well you didn't fight back."

"My dream I usually have no conscious control."

"But if I'm in your dream you do have conscious control."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do and if I remember correctly you were actually giggling."

"Shut up!" she said sternly

"You know I am right."

"You are far from. Wait you were in my dream not just thinking about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you were not controlling my dream you were in my dream."

"Yah it was physically in your dream."

"Oh my gosh!" she said running out of the room with her hand over her mouth

"Ouch." Blake thought out loud

When Buffy came back she looked sick to the stomach

"Ewww you look terrible." Blake said

"But I still look better than you."

"Shut up."

* * *

**short ending i really want you guys to review because **

**One. i really love hearing from you it gives me that funny fealling inside**

**Two. if you are a writter you know how good it fells to get reviews and have people tell you what they think**

**Sorry about the short ending but i am gettin a little bit of writters block.**

**The next ch may happen in the futuar (WOW i spelled that soooooo wrong) mabey around summer mainly because i am gettting bored about writting about school if you know what i mean**


	7. Chapter 7

**wow it has been super long since i wrote anything but any way i finually have a Deviantart account so check that out the link is on my profile but read on and review tell me if you like it ecause i am a little rusty.

* * *

**

**Camping**

School is finally over, the powerruff girls and the Troubletuff boys are still enemies and the prank war is still going on.

"Yes I'm free I'm free!!!!!" Becky yelled at the top of her lungs as she exited the front doors of the school with her cousins fallowing closely behind.

"Calm down Becky were not free yet." Bunny said

"What are you talking about Bunny." Becky said turning around in midair

"I'm talking about our summer reading list we have to read twelve books." She said holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh that. I can get that done so fast."

"How?"

"Haven't you ever heard of speed reading?"

"No."

"Well I'll show you later but first I got to do this." Becky said as she flew behind Blade.

"OWWWWW!!!!!!" Blade yelled as Becky gave him a wedgie and put him on top of the flagpole with an anti gravity belt on his waist to keep him from flying.

"Oh you are so going to pay for this!" he yelled as Becky just laughed at his misery.

"Come on Becky we have our camping trip tonight in the forest." Buffy yelled

"Alright I'm coming." Becky yelled standing in front of blade so we won't get in trouble with Buffy. That was a big mistake because Blade heard all of it.

-----Bunny's room-----

"Why were you up by the flagpole?" Buffy asked

"Oh no reason it just had a great view." Becky said like it was nothing

"Oh my gosh it is so hot in my room." Bunny said coming to the rescue of her cousin.

"I can fix that." Buffy said flying near the roof and blew a thin layer of ice on it.

"My turn." Becky said as she made a small tornado in her hand and she blew it and it traveled all around the roof spreading the cold air all through out the room.

"Thanks guys so Becky how do you speed read?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Like this." She said as she dropped her backpack. She walked over to the roof to floor brown wooden book case, took out the crumpled piece of paper and pulled a book off the top shelf. She walked over to the center of the room with the book a few sheets of paper a red pen and a black pen. She held the book in her right hand arms leanth away and the papers in her other down at her side. She spun in a tornado that glowed green. As her cousins watched astonished of how fast she was spinning and how nothing in the very organized room moved. Seconds later Becky stopped and held out the book with and edited and rewritten book report.

"See easy." Becky said

"Yah but we can't do that we can't make tornadoes." Buffy said

"Don't worry I got it covered just get enough paper for three book reports and get all the books on the list." Becky said.

Her cousins didn't argue but did as they were told, Buffy got the paper and pens, and bunny got all the books. Becky grabbed all the supplies and neatly dropped them in the middle of the three. Becky then made a tornado surrounding the three of them, and minutes later they were all done. They each read all twelve books and each wrote three book reports.

"That was so cool we need to do that every year from now on." Buffy said putting her book reports in her back pack.

"Yah that was so cool." Bunny said as she was putting the books away.

"I know efficient and fun." Becky said as she lade on her back on Bunny's bed.

"Hey are you guys packed for the camping trip?" Buffy asked as she sat on the bed next to Becky.

"Yup." Bunny said as she pulled out a light blue backpack with an octi key chain and she pulled out a blue sleeping bag.

"Where's octi?" Becky asked

"Right here." Bunny said pulling out a faded octi doll out of her back pack

"What about you Becky are you ready?" Buffy asked standing up and walking over to Bunny's Balcony.

"Me? The real question is are you ready?" Becky said walking to face Buffy.

"NOW!!!!" They both yelled and in a flash they grabbed there back pack and flew in two different directions each leading to their own house. When Becky got to her house Butch was waiting in the door way with a green duffle bag in one hand and playing his Xbox 360 with his other hand as Becky switched the bags Butch just continued playing.

When Buffy got to her house Brick was waiting with a black backpack with red lining and a red sleeping bag in one hand and he had the news paper in the other as Buffy switched the bags.

Both girls raced back to Bunny's house at full speed. Bunny waited in her room staring at the balcony not daring to blink as both girls landed.

"Who won?" Becky asked.

"One sec." Bunny closed her eyes and played the scene back in super slow motion (one power only she has) "Becky won"

"One of these days I am going to win agents you." Buffy said in a playful tone.

"Ha no you wont I am and always will be the fastest." Becky replied in the same playful tone taking out her mom's old green blanket and dancing around like a five year old.

"Shut up Becky" Buffy said pushing her cousin down playfully.

"Ok it's about 4:30 so what do you guys want to do?" Bunny said

"I don't know." Buffy said sitting in Bunny's light blue computer chair (It's the kind that has holes in the back and spins)

"Me neither." Becky said flopping backward to lie down on the ground.

----------Later that night-----------

"I can't believe we sat here for three hours and did nothing." Becky said still not moving.

"Well it's a new record." Bunny said still lying on her bed.

"Come on guys lets go set up camp." Buffy said as she got up from the chair and stretched her back

"I can't feel my legs." Becky complained.

"Come on." Buffy said as she walked over to her cousin and pulled her up with one hand.

"Wait guys something just went off in my head." Becky said as she grabbed her bag.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked

"I bet it is just nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah." Becky said with an unsure expression on her face.

"Becky tell me, its ok." Bunny said putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"It's nothing Bunny just a little light headed from lying down so long it's no big deal."

"Ok but lets get going."

"Ok." Becky said as she and Buffy both took of in different directions to go say bye to there parents. They arrived seconds' later Buffy only milliseconds behind Becky.

"Becky." Bunny said acknowledging that Becky won the unannounced race.

"One of these days." Buffy said in a playful tone. Becky just stuck her tongue out.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Bunny said

"Yah you?"

"Yah."

------Troubletuff Boys--------7:00-----

"Why were you on the flag pole again?" Bobby said as he sat on the couch next to Blade.

"Because of the prank-war Becky came up behind me, gave me a wedgie, put on an anti gravity belt, and stuck me on the flagpole."

"That is still funny to me." Blake said as he through a piece of popcorn at Blade that he caught it in his mouth.

"Oh and I heard Buffy say that they are going camping tonight in the forest I think if we leave now we can catch them and get our revenge."

"I think that can work." Bobby said

"Maybe but they can't see us not until tonight that will really freak them out." Blake said

"Alright let's go." Blade said. They used their super speed to pack and they flew out the door leaving a note behind telling Jojo that they were going camping for the night. Even though the boys were evil they had some respect for Jojo.

They sat on the roof of the observatory to see if they could see the girls light trails. After about a minute they say three light trails soaring through the sky strait into the forest the boys followed on a close trail just at the end their counterparts trail. The girls landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest and the boys landed a few feet away in the bushes but Becky heard a twig snap under Bobby's foot.

"Bobby you idiot don't make a sound." Blade said in a loud whisper.

"He guys did you hear that?" Becky asked glancing out of the corner of her eye to look at the bushes the girls caught on and they said.

"No we heard nothing."

'Yah we heard that and we can see the boys in the bushes' Buffy said/thought

'Let's play along and see what they have planed.' Bunny said

'Good idea but we have to be casual let them come out first and try to catch us by surprise.' Becky said as she winked and since she was not facing the bushes the boys didn't see.  
Later that night the girls built a campfire and pitched red tent the all had their sleeping bags out side the tent. The girls were each sitting on their sleeping bags they all had their hair down and were in their pajamas shorts and tang top.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Bunny said

'I can tell you what I want to do I want to get the boys out of the bushes and see what they want.' Becky said

'You're the one who said to wait.' Buffy said

'I know but I'm sick of waiting.'

"I know what we can do." Bunny said listening to the whole argument.

"What?" Both girls said.

"Just trust me ok." She said winking 'we are going to get the boys on three ok.'

The girls nodded as Bunny stood up and arranged the girls into a triangle Becky in front of the bush and Buffy and her facing the bush.

"Ok you guys ready?" Bunny said "1…..2….3" on three all three girls dashed into the bushes each grabbing their counterpart and pinning them up agents a tree.

"What do you want?" Becky yelled

"That's none of your business." Blade yelled back

"Then why have you guys bin sitting in the bushes for the past hour?"

"We want revenge." Bobby yelled

"For what?" Buffy asked

"Becky put Blade on top of the flagpole with an antigravity belt on." Blake said

"Becky you said…" Buffy yelled angrily at Becky.

"Forget what I said." Becky said not looking at Buffy but looking at her feet. Blade fest her grip loosen a little and took this opportunity to take the anti gravity belt from his back pocket and put it on Becky's waist.

"Hey what the heck." Becky yelled letting go of Blade.

"Pay back." He said as he picked her up and tied her to a high branch in the tree.

'Bunny look out Blade is coming from behind' Becky said as Blade turned to go knock out Bunny.

'Got it.' Bunny said as she spun around with Bobby still in her hand she grabbed Blade from behind the neck and rammed Bobby's and Blade's heads together knocking them both out. She dropped them to the floor and flew over to Becky.

"What happened?" Bunny said pulling Becky down.

"Revenge." Becky said with a growl.

"What are you talking about?"

"Blade wanted revenge but know it is my turn." Becky said as she pulled her shirt over the belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Gona trick Bade."

"How?"

"Just trust me." Bunny shrugged but trusted her cousin. Becky walked over to Blade who was just starting to wake up.

"Hey." She said.

"How did you get down and get off your belt?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Becky said as blade got up and kicked her down. As he flew up in the sky she said to her cousins

"Girls do plan F02 on me."

"What are you crazy?" Buffy said as she through Blake up in the sky. Blade caught Blake as the girls continued to argue.

"No just trust me." Becky said ' Blade thinks I don't have the belt on I do ok so just trust me.'

"Fine." Buffy said. Buffy flew up halfway to the boys with Bunny right below her. Becky walked back a few yard then ran at full speed to Bunny. Bunny slowed down time in her mind caught Becky and through her up to Buffy. Buffy caught her and kicked her really hard straight up to Blade. Becky ignored the sharp pain in her back and rammed strait into Blade since he was flying she put all her wait on him. She grabbed Bobby from the back of the neck and rammed his head into Blades sending all three of them hurdling down to the ground. Buffy caught Becky and Blake caught his brothers. When they all got on the ground Blake started to yell at the girls.

"Crap their bleeding."

"So." Buffy yelled

"We have powers we don't bleed ever."

"We've bled right girls." Buffy looked back at her cousins who were shaking their heads.

"Ok so we don't bleed so what."

"That means there is something wrong."

"No it means that they are hurt."

"Can you just make them stop bleeding."

"Why should we help you?"

"You are the ones who made them bleed."

"Don't use guilt on me!!!!"

"Why?!!"

"Because it works!!!!!!"

"Then help."

"Fine but you have to help to and do what ever I say."

"Fine deal."

"Girls each grab a boy." The girl did as they were told. "Blade you have a tent and sleeping bags right?" Blade nodded. "Set up the tent put the sleeping bags inside." Blade did as he was told. A second later he was done and out of breath even thought he had powers he had limitations to what he can do and he just went faster than ever.

"Girls put them in the tent and do what I say." The girls put the boys in the tent and waited for instructions.

"Ok gab this on the wound and then just put this on it and then wrap it we will take it off in a few minutes to see how much it has healed since we have powers it should be healed." Buffy said handing each girl a rag with water and a bandage. The boys had very big cuts on the side of their head it went from their for head down to their cheek it was very deep as well.

"And you fix the sleeping bags they need to sleep." Buffy was taking control like a very angry mother. She was angry and a little creped out that Blake would ask for help even if he didn't know how to do something he would usually just keep trying till he scrude it up so bad it cant be fixed or until he fixed it.

"Ok know we wait Blake you wait here with your brothers and we'll wait out side." The girls went out side to wait and only communicated through thought.

'Why are we helping them?' Becky asked

'Because they need it after this we wont help them.' Buffy said

'But what if they really need it like now?' Bunny asked

'No they have to figure it out on their own deal?' Becky asked

'Deal.' Both girls said.

"Hey guys thanks for helping but this is only a one time thing ok." Blake said as he sat on the floor next to the small fire.

"Ok." All girls said.

"Hey Blake how are the boys are they awake?" Bunny asked

"No still asleep."

they then sat there in silence around the fire.

* * *

**yah Blake is showing his soft side sorry because that is what im good at writting so even if i dont try it comes out and it is romance sadly. so tell me wat you think im writting the next ch. to my other story regular girls strange powers so check that out and on my DA account i have a drawing of Buffy so yah. i need you guys to give me dares or truth questions and i will try ti use as meny as i can and and the questions will be answerdd truthfully plus i will make sure they answer truthfully cause i know all their secrets.**

**Blake-Hey Hey wait who said we will cuoperate.**

**me-one i will make you and two you spelled that wrong.**

**Blake-Im not going along with this.**

**Me-Yes you are now get out of here. Who let him in here.**

**-Hola Broha**


	8. Chapter 8

**i'm back srry it took so long but no one gave me ideas so i had to think of them on my own and for this story my imagination tank is running on low. Thanks to Dinosaurs R Dead for giving me an idea you get a little trouphy.**

**oh and before you read on read the end ot the last chapter i changed it a little so i could write this chapter its not a big change just the last sentance. read and review**.

* * *

Truth or Dare

The girls were in the forest sitting on one side of the fire while Blake sat on the other side. There was an awkward silence between the four teens.

"Why didn't you want to hurt us?" Buffy said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Blake said confused

"At the beginning of the year the letter and the _squirting flower_." She said emphasizing the last words.

"Oh that we did want to hurt you but we thought that it would be funnier if before we kill you we embarrass you first." He said giving her a sly smirk.

"What makes you think that you can kill us?" She said raising both her eyebrows and giving him a smirk of her own.

"We're stronger than you."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We have been fighting since we were five we have always been equal and now we are stronger."

"How do you know that we haven't been holding back?"

"Have you?"

"Oh yah." By now their faces were inches away from each other. Blake was too mesmerized in Buffy's ruby red eyes to notice that she had her leg around his. She then kicked Blake in the back of the knee and he fell to the floor on his back. Buffy pressed her bare foot on his chest and said.

"Better in everyway."

At this moment the boys woke up and were coming out of the tent to see Buffy's foot on top of Blake. Blade and Bobby flew at top speed at Buffy just to be stopped by Becky and Bunny, both girls were sitting on top of there counterparts one leg on either side.

"Check." Buffy said not moving. The girls peeled the bandages off.

"Nothing." Both girls said as they got up with boys fallowing soon after. Blake saw that Buffy wasn't paying attention so he used this time to put Buffy in a head lock.

"Still think that you are better?" he said in a mocking tone while looking down at Buffy.

"Hmmmm….. Let me think about that……..Yes." She said as she got out of the head lock and put Blake in her place.

"Think you can kill us?" Buffy said firming her grip around Blake's neck

"Yah." Blake said as he tickled Buffy making her release her grip.

"Cheater." Buffy said in a playful tone.

"I'm evil stupid." He said in the same playful tone.

"I have an idea." Bunny said talking for the first time. "Why don't we take the night off all six of us come on it could be fun." She said in a hopeful voice.

Everyone responded with a slight 'sure' or 'alright'.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Becky said in a mischievous voice.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Because it could be fun and I have a few ideas." She said glancing at Buffy and Blake.

'Crap.' Buffy thought.

"Alright I'll play I have a few ideas of my own." Blade said looking Becky up and down with an evil grin.

-------------

The six kids were sitting around the fire girls on one side and boys on the other.

"First we need a few rules." Buffy said

"If you refuse to do a dare you hare to burn your hair pieces." Becky said

"You have to do at least three dares and three truths." Blake added.

"Ok who wants to start?" Bunny said.

"I'll go." Blade said.

"Becky, Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to climb the tallest tree with out your powers."

"Ok." Becky said. She got up and walked over to the tallest near the camp fire. She looked back at the five kids, smiled and began to climb. Even with out her powers she was still very fit for a girl her age (for a girl any age.). When she got to the top branch, about 100 feet up, she walked out to the very edge. When she got to the very tip of the branch she put both hands above her head and gave the peace sign, on her first step back her foot slipped and she was beginning to lose her balance. As she was trying to regain her balance the branch snapped from under her and she fell. She screamed as she was falling, she covered her face pressing her elbows to her knees. The next thing she new she was being cradled by Blade about 10 feet above the ground.

"What happened why didn't you fly?" Blade asked

"I can't fly." She barley whispered.

"Why not?"

"I'm still wearing the belt." She whispered with her breathing still uneven.

"I thought you got it off."

"And I thought I wasn't going to fall."

"Alright hold on I got the key right here." He said as he was lowering to the floor. When they got on the ground Becky put her feet on the ground with out removing her arm from around Blades neck knowing that she was going to fall. When she fell Blade helped her back up and began to pull her shirt up.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered yelling.

"Taking off the belt."

"Oh, but let me do it you doing it just feels weird."

"Alright pull up your shirt."

"Even that sounded weird." She said but pulled up her shirt anyway. She pulled it up to reveal the whole belt that covered her entire stomach.

"There it's off." He said holding it in his right hand. Becky then surprised Blake by giving him a hug.

"Thanks."

"For what."

"Not letting me fall." She lets go. "Like you normally would have."

"Tonight we have a truce. Just tonight."

"Alright." She said as she held out her fist for a fist bump. They smiled and went back to the campfire.

"What happened?" Bunny said "We only heard you scream and then Blade was gone."

"I'm fine I still had the belt on that's all."

"Alright, well it's your turn."

"Ok. Buffy truth or dare?"

"Why not, dare." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I dare you to sit on Blake's lap for the rest of the game." She said with a sinister smile. Buffy kept o strait face, took out her hair tie from her bag and through it into the fire with out a word.

"Ok then I think we got our answer." Bunny said.

"Bunny truth or dare?"

"Um truth."

"Ok… Who do you think would be a better friend Blake or Bobby?"

"Is that the best that you can come up with?"

"Yah kinda."

"Ok Bobby. My turn Blake truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to kiss Buffy." She took a dramatic pause. "On the lips."

About ten minutes earlier.

Brick was sitting in his living room watching the news waiting for his wife.

"Hi Brick sorry I'm late. I have to do everything at the office."

"It's ok but I got you these." He said holding out 12 roses.

"Did you steal these?"

"No, I stole these." He said as he held out a box of chocolates.

"Brick I told you not to steal especial since we have a daughter, who forgot her shirt." Blossom said as she walked over to the table were Buffy's shirt was carelessly dropped.

"I'll take it to her." He said grabbing the shirt and flying out the door before his wife could yell at him. When he was in the air he saw his brothers on the roof of the greens house.

"Hey guys sup?" he asked landing next to them.

"Buttercup kicked me out for the night." Butch said

"Bubbles got mad at me and since I hate seeing her mad I have to sleep out here too." Boomer said sighing

"Buffy forgot her shirt so I said I would bring it to her so that why I wouldn't have to hear Bloss yell at me."

"Alright well you better go."

"C yah guys." Brick said as he flew off to the forest. When he got there he saw his daughter kissing Blake.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!???"

"On the lips." Bunny said

"Fine." He said getting up. He walked over to Buffy pulled her up to her feet and gave her a kiss. They kissed for about two seconds before they herd.

"WHAT THE HECH IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!!!???"

At the sound of her fathers voice Buffy broke away and sat on the ground with her legs crossed like a five year old.

"BUFFY WHO IS THIS??" Brick screamed holding Blake by the back if his neck.

"Blake from the troubletuffboys." Buffy said smashing the last word together.

"What I thought that you defeated them?"

"Yes but somehow they came back and now we cant defeat them permanently so we have been having a prank war all year and they came here to try to prank us in our sleep but we caught them so we fought and then Bobby and Blade got hurt like bleeding hurt so Blake guilt me into helping and after they woke up we took the night off and are now having fun playing truth or dare but the truce is only for tonight." Buffy said all in one breathe. Blake started to run a finger up and down the small of Buffy's back to make her laugh. She grabbed his hand and flipped him off causing Bobby and Blade to laugh. She spun around causing them to stop in their tracks.

"So daddy put the little stupid person down and go home and thank you for bringing me my shirt."

"No I think that I should stay." He said dropping Blake like a ragdoll. Then Buffy realized something.

"Wait why did you bring me my shirt mom usually douse?"

"Well you mom worked late."

"The latest mom will ever work is nine and it's about nine twenty from the position of the stars."

"She was tired so I thought I would let her sleep."

"She's a powerpuff."

"Well…"

"You did this to have mom not yell at you, what did you steal?" Buffy said in a stern voice.

"Chocolate."

"Dad fly home and sleep on the roof like you should be doing." Her voice shaking hoping that her dad bought what she was saying.

"And what if I don't go."

"I'm telling!!!" she yelled as she flew home at top speed with her dad right behind her. Buffy got home first.

"MOM!!!!MOM!!!!"

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"Dads using me for a way to not get into trouble." She said in a wining voice

"Brick we need to talk." Blossom said in a mad tone. "Buffy go back to camp." She said in a caring voice.

"K bye mom I love you." She said flying off.

"Hey Buffy." She heard her uncle Boomer yell.

"Hey Uncle Boomer, Uncle Butch." She said floating in between the two houses.

"What are you doing back?" Butch asked.

"Getting dad in trouble."

"You are defiantly Bricks daughter."

"Thank you." She said taking a bow.

"Tell Bunny I love her." Boomer said

"Same goes for me and Becky."

"Alright bye guys." She said flying into the forest.

"I'm back." She said gliding to a halt on her bare feet.

"How did it go?" Bunny said

"It went great my dad got in trouble. Oh and your dads say they love you."

"Aww Becky's daddy sends his love." Blade said in a sing song voice. Becky flew straight to Blade grabbed him by his shoulders flew straight up and then straight down to the ground she stopped about five feet above the ground.

"Next time I'll have my dad do it and he won't stop." She through him straight down with hardly and force, she landed next to him in a crouch and said. "Because he is Butch Jojo." When Blade herd Butch's name his face went white he had herd many rumors about Butch and they all scared him.

"You guys done yet we want to get on with the game." Bobby said.

* * *

**i think that i will make the begining of the next ch. the end of the truth or dare game so i need ideas jokes pranks anything that i can use i will give you credet please i need ideas or this story will not continue for a while please review. Dinosaurs R Dead gave me the Brick freaking out idea.**

**-Hola Broha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok i finualy got this done and i am so proud of my self because it toke me a week to write and i re wrote it like three times (an extra three days) but i am finually happy and thank you Xtreme girl and cathyrulez3000 for giving me ideas this ch gouse out to you two. GIRLS RULE!!!!!!**

**i only write what you guys whant me to write this is a fan inspired story i really love you guys **

**But do you love me enouf to review *wink wink* read on **

* * *

HIM!!!

"You guys done yet we want to get on with the game." Bobby said.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch Blondie." Becky said as she sat down on the girl's side of the campfire.

"Whose turn is it?" Buffy said

"I don't know lets recap Buffy came back from getting Uncle Brick in trouble with auntie Blossom right after Brick freaked out about Blake kissing Buffy and I dared Blake so its Blake's turn." Bunny explained while Buffy slapped her head when Bunny mentioned the kiss.

"Can we come up with a group dare or a group truth?" Blake asked. The girls huddled and whispered.

"What do you think?" Bunny asked

"I think that if they do a group truth or dare then we get one too." Becky said

"That's a great idea lets do that." Buffy said. "Alright but if you get one group truth or dare we get one too."

"Fine. Truth or Dare." Blake asked

"Dare." All three girls said simultaneously. The boys huddled and whispered.

"Ok we got it." Blade said.

"We dare all three of you to sing either separately or together we give you the option." Bobby finished for his brother. The girls huddled once again.

"Bunny it's your call." Buffy said

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the best singer out of all of us if we sing in a group you the lead."

"If we sing I want you guys by my side." Bunny said nervously

"What do you mean if we are singing together you lead so choice a song."

"Ok how about pocketful of sunshine?" Bunny asked kinda shy.

"Alright." Buffy said as they stood up Bunny in the middle and Buffy and Becky in either side of her. Becky and Buffy started humming. **(Becky and Buffy's parts are in italics. All three of them bold)**

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
_Oh._

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
_No._  
_A sweet escape: Take me away._

Take me away: A secret place.

Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higherplace.  
Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.

**I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh.  
**  
Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me.  
Do anything you can to control me.  
Oh, no.

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place.

There's a place that I go,

But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies."

"You didn't sing the entire song." Bobby said in a sad voice.

"We don't know it all." Bunny said

"Whatever."

"It's our turn." Buffy said as a red smoke appeared in the fire. "What the heck." She continued as a tall red crab like human appeared in the fire.

"What are you guys doing?" It said in a manly voice. "You are suppose to be evil and you're here playing a little baby game with the powerruff girls?" he said his voice changing from manly to feminine to manly again.

"Who are you?" Buffy yelled.

"That is not important what is important is that you come with me I will get rid of you myself." He said grabbing bunnies arm.

"Let go of me man lady." she said punching him in the face forcing him to let go of her. He was so mad his face was redder than it already was. He covered them in a red smoke making them gag and choke.

"Help us." Buffy choked before they were gone with the clawed man.

"You think that we should go tell their parents?" Blade asked in a simple tone.

"Yah I think that would be good." Blake said.

When the boys got to the three houses they each went to their counterpart's house.

-------With the blues--------

Bobby knocked on the door and a woman with long blond pigtails and light blue eyes came to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Um yah your daughter was at her camping trip me and my brothers crashed and we ended up playing truth or dare and this crab like person showed up."

"Bubs who was at the door." A man asked as he walked into the room he had blond hair that spiked out on the sides and he had dark blue eyes.

"Like I was saying Bunny was taken by a red crab man." Bobby said getting a little irritated.

"Bubbles go inside." Boomer said

"Boomer, No, she is my daughter too."

"Go inside." He said a little more deadly

"No, she is my daughter too; she is named after my sister I am going to listen to this."

"No you are not you are going to freak out I know you." He said swinging her over his shoulder and throwing her into a closet with a medal door.

"Duranium." He yelled.

"Ok so you are saying Bunny was taken by a red cab man did this man have a black beard?"

"Yah."

"Oh, crap it him." Boomer said flying out the door about to go get his brothers.

"Ow." He said as he rammed heads with his brothers.

"You guys alright?" Brick said still rubbing his head.

"Yeah." They both replied. "Let's go get our daughters." Butch said slightly twitching. He put his arm out in an L shape like he was to arm wrestle.

"hey stupid." Butch said playfully.

"Hey hot head." Boomer said taking his hand. Brick smiled and put his hand on top of his brothers.

"Let's go." He said as they began to spin glowing red, blue, and green. They went straight down into the earth. Seconds later they were in Him's lair. They were slightly dizzy but in one piece.

"Him give us back our girls." Brick yelled.

"And why should I?" Him said in his feminine voice leaning agents an orb that had the three girls in it.

"So we don't beat the crap out of you." Butch yelled.

"I'll take that risk." Him said as he pulled out a metal rode that released an orange liquid into the orb.

"Ech dad what is this." Becky said.

"Antidote X." Brick said

"What does it do." Bunny asked.

"Takes away our powers." Buffy said punching the orb creating a big crack. The crack repaired it self just for Buffy to punch again creating a smaller crack. By now all three girls were punching only creating smaller and smaller cracks.

"Daddy." Becky said as the liquid reached over their head. Then butch lost it, he charged at him and punched him in the jaw sending him flying. His brothers fallowed suit punching and kicking Him. Him saw a window of opportunity and with a single swipe all the boys were thrown agents the wall. Him went over to the boys and kicked all three of them. Butch was the first to recover he grabbed Him's foot swung him around and threw him into the orb shattering it in the process. The girls feel out unconscious.

"Butch take the girls make sure that they are safe then come back." Brick ordered.

"Alright but how?"

"Hide them."

"Alright." Butch said flying out of the hole that they came in through. He didn't want to take them home because if Him fallowed he would be putting his wife and sisters in law in danger as well he needed to find a place where he knew that the girls would be safe. The only place that he could think of on such short notice was the camp fire were the boys were. When Butch go tot the campfire the boys were sitting next to the fire using their lasers to change the color of the fire.

"Wow what happened?" Blake was the first to notice that Butch was there.

"That crab man is Him he is the hardest villain we have ever faced he pored antidote X on the girls knocking them out cold when they wake up they will have no powers I need you three to watch after them hide them make sure that they are safe and if you harm them or let them get hurt I will hunt you down myself and kill you with out hesitation we really need you guys here." Butch said in a deadly voice.

"We can't the truce ends tomorrow morning." Blade said without looking up.

"You have to this is bigger than any of us. My brothers and I need to stop Him for good. So I need you to take the girls away for tomorrow."

"Give us one good reason?" Bobby said

"Oh my gosh you guys are unbelievable how about this I'll pay you 50 bucks each." Butch said getting impatient.

"Alright." They said each grabbing their counterpart.

"Now go." Butch said now yelling. The boys took off looking for a place to hide.

"Were should we go?" Blade asked.

"How about over there?" Blake said pointing to a small island off the coast of Townsville beach.

"Sure why not." Booby said. When they got to the island they dropped the girls on the beach and went exploring. When they were out of earshot Becky began to wake up.

"Huh what, how did I get here?" Becky said standing up. "I don't feel any different." She tried to fly and was able to hover about thirty feet in the air before her powers failed and she fell. She screamed closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't get to hurt, before she hit the ground she was being cradled.

"This is the second time I have caught you today can you do me a favor and stop falling from high places?" Blade said holding Becky.

"Maybe I will and I wont." She said in a playful voice trying to hide her embarrassment.

"How did you even get up there?"

"I don't know I was able to fly but then I fell."

"What's going on?" Buffy asked standing up. "And why is he carrying you?"

"I was able to fly but I fell." Becky said answering the question. "Maybe you should put me down."

"Yah." Blade said setting Becky down.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Bunny asked.

"How long have you been up?" Buffy asked

"Since you said 'and why is he carrying you.'"  
"I don't even know what's going on."

"Let me explain." Blake said walking in from the forest. "Your dads went to go fight him-"

"Yah, yah we know that part what we want to know is why we are here with you guys." Buffy said

"Long story short Butch paid us 50 bucks each if we looked after you guys for the night since you lost your powers. We are here because we needed to hide or Him might find you."

"Ughhhhh dad." Becky said slapping her head.

"So we are stuck here?" Bunny asked.

"Yah pretty much." Bobby replied starting a fire with his eye lasers. All six teens sat around the fire the girls shaking from the cold wind.

"Are you guys cold?" Blake asked.

"A little." Buffy said pulling her knees up to her chest. Blake stood up pulled his shirt off and pulled it over Buffy's head which she put on gratefully.

"Why?" She asked.

"Butch told us to take care of you guys I would like to earn my fifty bucks." He said not looking her in the eye. Buffy noticed this and mouthed the word 'liar.' but he didn't see.

With out a word Blade took off his green jacket and gave it to Becky. Bobby did the same with his black undershirt.

"Thanks." Both girls said in a sweet voice.

"I'm going to crash." Buffy said lying down on her back looking up at the stars.

"Me too." Becky said as she turned on her side and tried to fall asleep.

"Me three." Bunny said turning onto her stomach.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Bobby said flopping on his back neck to Bunny.

"We just had our powers drained we are lucky were not dead." Becky said furiously.

"The only reason we are not dead is because we were born from parents with Chemical X if we were created like our moms we would be dead we were in that orb way to long." Buffy said looking up at the sky.

"How long were we even in there?" bunny asked turning her head to try to look at Buffy with out getting up.

"My best guess about five minutes." Becky said yawning.

"Let's get some sleep." Buffy said falling asleep

"Night." Both girls said falling asleep as well. Blake got bored form just staring at the fire so he took off his head band and laid on his back to look at the stars. Since Blake had no shirt on the warm sand on the back made him fall asleep almost instantly. The night was going by quite fast the boys fell asleep not to later than their brother. Buffy was the first up in the morning she noticed that Blake's head band was what that woke her up blowing agents her foot. Buffy grabbed it put it in her pocket and went to wake up her cousins.

"Becky, Bunny wake up." Buffy said in a soft voice gently shaking her cousins.

"What?" Becky grumbled as she lifted her self off the soft sand.

"Yah why we leave the sooner we get our powers back." Buffy said.

"Oh yah huh?" Bunny said

"Should we wake them up?" Becky asked taking off Blades jacket getting ready to throw it at him.

"Wait." Buffy said standing next to Blake.

"Go." They said ad Becky threw the jacket at Blade, Buffy kicked Blake, and Bunny, still on the ground, hit Bobby. All three boys woke up.

"What do you want?" Blake asked

"To go home, to get our powers, to see our parents, shall I go on?" Buffy said taking off Blake shirt and throwing it at him.

"Fine if it will make you shut up." Blake said grabbing Buffy around the waist with one hand and taking off with his brothers fallowing. When they got to the girls house the puffs were nursing to the ruffs who were beaten and bruised lying in hammocks out side the greens house.

"Dad." All three girls called out trying to wiggle out of the grasp of the boys.

"Wait till we land will yah." Blade said irritated. When they did land the girls ran strait to their parents.

"Mom what happened?" Buffy said running to her father's side.

"They fought him they won but they are pretty beaten up." Blossom said looking at her sad daughter and barely breathing husband.

"We need to get them to the professor." Becky said.

"They wouldn't go unless you guys came too we have been out here for three hours." Bubbles said.

"Dad why are you so stubborn." Becky said looking to her father.

"Know you know where you get it from." Butch said weakly.

"Mom grab dad get him to the professor." Buffy said letting her natural leaderness come out.

"Girls lets go." Blossom said grabbing Brick as gently and perfectively as she could. The girls took off but stopped mid air.

"Girls come on." Bubbles said.

"We cant we don't have our powers." Bunny said

"Wait I got an idea." Buffy said running over to were the boys were starting to fly away. The boys were about three feet in the air when Buffy jumped and tried to pull Blake down but accidentally grabbed his pants. Her planned worked but not as she expected, she fell on her butt with Blake next to her.

"What are you trying to pants me?" Blake said pulling up his pants that only fell down slightly.

"No, but we need your help." Buffy said as she stood up.

"No, we did what your dads asked so once we get paid we are out of here." Blade said stepping in front of his brother.

"No, listen Blade you haven't gotten paid yet your job is not done we need you guys to carry us to our grandfathers house." Becky said getting into the conversation.

"What if we don't?"

"You won't get paid and we will post multiple pictures of you that we took that day that you had to wear dresses to school plus the picture of all three of you sleeping in your boxers sucking your thumb with your little stuffed animals."

"You wouldn't." Blade said his voice changing from fear of embarrassment.

"Not only that but when we get our powers back we will hunt you down and kill you with out a second thought."

"Now I know you are bluffing you would never do that you're a part puff."

"But I'm also part Ruff and that side of me has been waiting to come for so long and this is the perfect opportunity to let go." She said with a strait face.

"Fine." He said buying Becky's bluff. The boys grabbed the girls and took off after the puffs. When they got to the professors house the boys were treated immediately but since the lab is so small only a few people got to go in there at a time, the girls had to wait outside with the boys.

"You can leave." Buffy said looking at the ground

"What?" Blake said confused.

"You guys can leave." Buffy said more coldly and barley looking up.

"We still need to get paid." Bobby said

"We know where you live we can give it to you later." Bunny said

"How do we know that you will?"

"We are still part puff we don't brake promises." Bunny said. You could hear the distress in her voice.

"So do you promise?" Blake said looking at Buffy who was looking at the floor again.

"Yes, just leave." Buffy said as coldly as she could with out bursting to tears. It was already hard for her to talk with out giving any emotion, since she was getting mad it got harder.

"What got-"

"LEAVE!!!!!" Becky screamed as she stood up and pointed to the door. The boys were shocked at the girls change in attitude but left anyway. After about and hour the girls were allowed to come in to get their powers back. When they did get their powers back the first thing that they did was go see their fathers who were resting in the girl's old room, witch is now a guest room.

"Are they going to be ok?" Bunny asked as she sat next to her dad.

"Bunny they should be fine just need to sleep." The professor said looking over a clip board. Hours had passed and the Boys still weren't up. It was midnight when they boys woke up.

"Dad you awake." Becky said watching her dad slowly wake up.

"Yah I'm up and if I remember you threatened to kill someone." Butch said looking at his daughter with a joking look on his face.

"It was a bluff since I'm your daughter I knew he would buy it."

"That's my girl." Butch said giving his daughter a weak one armed hug.

"Daddy." Bunny said as boomer tried to shake the sleep from his eyes.

"Bunny are you ok?" Boomer asked as he saw his daughter sitting next to his bed.

"Yah I'm fine we're all fine we even got out powers back." She replied happily.

"That's great. Hey when did you get that shirt?" he asked pinching the black long sleeve shirt that she wore over her tang top.

"Huh oh its nothing don't worry about it."

"It dousnt smell like you it smells like a boy." She said sniffing his fingers.

"Daddy don't worry it not important right now it's not what you think i will explain later." Bunny said giving her dad a hole hearted hug.

"Dad are you ok?" Buffy said as her father opened his eyes.

"Yah I'm fine what about you are you ok?"

"I'm totally fine I am not your daughter for nothing."

"That's my girl. Where's your mother?"

"She's fine her and Auntie Bubbles and Buttercup are sleeping they were up all night last night and this night they need to sleep."

"Well you need sleep too."

"Ok good night daddy." Buffy said kissing her dad cheek.

The girls went to bed on the couch in the living room. The next morning the Boys were fully healed now and the girl's powers were now at full strength.

"Are you girls ready?" Boomer asked with Bubbles on his arm.

"Yah were coming." Buffy said getting up from the couch with he cousins.

"Let's go home." Butch said as they flew back to their houses.

* * *

**Happy ending yah well I'm poped XP. it took me three ch. to get through like one night i am proud and disapounted in my self at the same time.**

**i'm really happy how this ch. came out tell me what you think review please**

**give me ideas come on people i write what you want to read help me out the more ideas i get the faster i update. Review please.**

**-Welcome to the dark side of the moon- (my new signiture)**


	10. Chapter 10

**not my best chapter but i really wanted to get this out their i made it kinda short but i like it hope you do thank you Xtremegirl she is the onlyone who is ginving me ides. so read on my friends**

* * *

Years

A few days have passed since the destruction of Him the boys were full strength like nothing happened. Then the girls realized that they left their stuff at the campfire. When the girls got there they found that their stuff was some what neat their clothes packed their sleeping bags rolled all that wasn't packed were some spare blankets and the tent. They looked at each other in confusion clearly remembering that the campfire was much messier.

"Wasn't this place much messier?" Becky asked

"That's what I remember." Bunny put in. Buffy just shrugged since that night she has worn her hair lose since she burned her hair tie but she has gotten used to it after a day or two. The girls used super speed to pick up the remaining of the camp and were at home within seconds. They were only got to relax for a few minutes until the hot line went off. (Everyone is at the reds house.)

"Buffy."

"Bunny.

"Becky." They all complained not wanting to get up.

"I got it." Boomer said picking up the hot line.

"Hello."

"Alright they're on it." Boomer hung up the phone and turned to the girls.

"TTB down town."

"Ughhhhh." All three girls yelled as they got up.

"Wait I need some thing for my I can't fight like this." Buffy said "Wait here." She said as an idea struck her.

Buffy ran into her parents room were her dad was laying on the bed watching T.V.

"What are you doing?" He asked when she was rummaging through his closet.

"Sorry need this." She yelled she ran out the door.

"Alright let's go." She said running past her cousins and out the door. The girls just shrugged and fallowed. When they got to downtown Buffy had put on the dad's hat backwards and let her hair hung free.

"New look red?" Blake asked as he saw Buffy with her hat.

"Shut up and let's get this done fast." She screamed as she charged head on.

"Have it your way." He whispered as he dodged her and grabbed her by her hair and flung into a building. She got up quickly pulled up her hair rolled it put her hat back on so her bangs stuck out in the front. Buffy charged at Blake but instead of running into him she went behind him. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and spun him around until he was green in the face. When he was to dizzy to do anything she kicked him so he was facing the earth then using her feet she kicked him strait down into the gravel.

Bunny and Bobby's fight was not causing as much destruction to the city but there was a lot more physical contact.

"And everything went Boom." She whispered, screaming the last word and clapping causing a huge sonic boom. Bobby was thrown into a building knocking out a few lampposts in the process.

"Who knew a gentle voice could do that?" he whispered to himself as he got up and rubbed his head.

"I knew." Bunny whispered back as she wrapped her arm around his neck. She quickly turned around once then through him into the building, before he could make any contact with the building Bunny was there to kick him in the back sending flying back to the other building. Bunny continued to hit him back and forth like a volleyball while Becky sent an array of kicks and punches to Blades face. Blade was having a difficult time blocking all of Becky's hits. When Blade finally caught one of Becky's kicks he spun her onto her stomach and kicked her down into the ground. Blake grabbed Buffy's arm in one of her punches and shot her down next to her cousin. Bunny was about to spike Bobby again but when she made contact her grabbed her arm and when they were in the air he threw her down with the girls.

"Girls time for hide and seek." Buffy whispered in a deadly voice. The girls took off for the forest saying.

"Cant find us." When the girls were deep in the forest they split in different directions, Buffy going straight, Becky to the right, and bunny to the left. They ran about another ten feet before they stopped, when the boys caught up with the girls the girls kicked them hard in the stomach causing the boys to collide together back to back and fall to the ground with hardly any energy. The girls got up and looked down at the boys with death glairs. The girls hands began to glow as they pointed them at the boys.

"Any last words?" Buffy said in a deadly voice.

"Mercy?" Bobby said in a weak voice. This caused bunny to weaken her ray a little but she shook the thought from her head and put her rays back at full. The girls waited a few seconds then shot the boys with their rays after a second the girls weaken their ray just slightly out of mercy but not to much. After a few seconds the girls flew off and didn't look back.

* * *

Months had passed the boys didn't show up the girls had thought that they had killed the boys but that all changed one day when the boys showed up when the girls were at school. It was an ordinary day at school the girls were under a tree at resses relaxing when they saw three streaks of color come from the sky and land infront of them.

"Are you guys always this lazy?" a moking voice said

"I thought we killed you." Becky said as she shot up.

"apparently not." Blade said in a moking tone.

the boys charged at the girls full speed all that was vivibal were the all the colors spinning in a crazy circle until it broke off into pairs.

Buffy kicked Blake in the face sending him flying into the school wall. Buffy then flew straight up. bunny sonic boomed Bobby next to blake and flew up next to Buffy. Becky punched Blade in the face then kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing into the other boys.

"lets do this old school. Razzel dazzle." Buffy said puttung her hand in the middle of the thee girls. Becky and bunny did the same as they began to spin around in the circle sending sparks and flower peadles in a circle. They aimed straite for the boys and knocked them miles away.

"and stay out and dont come back you little nerds." Becky began to yell at the sky.

"Becky." Buffy said

"If you come back around here we are gona kick your butt."

"Becky." Bunny said

"We are going to whope you so hard-"

"BECKY." Both girls yelled Bunny using her sonic scream causing Becky to fly a few feet.

"What?" She said rubbing her head and standing up.

"We got to get to class come on." Bunny said as Buffy took of as the bell rang with both girls coming after her.

* * *

Their fights always went the same the girls wining the boys failing and both teams getting a bad beating. Years have now passed the Boys have disappeared and the girls are finally happy. The girls are now 14.

"Dad can I go to a party tonight?" Buffy said poking her head in her parent's room.

"What kind of party?"

"A sleep over at my friend Nikki's house itsaboygirlparty but don't worry only girls are sleeping over." Buffy said really fast hoping that her dad didn't under stand.

"It's a boy girl party? I don't know Buffy last party you went to you gave a boy third degree burns?" Brick said looking skeptically at his daughter.

"He grabbed my butt what was I suppose to do?" Buffy said rolling her eyes

"Slap him not burn him." Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped into the room.

"Who do I remind you of?" Buffy was wearing her dad's old clothes a red jacket black pants and white and red shoes, she even did her hair to match the way her dad wore it when he was a teenager (witch was tuff considering how long it is.)

"Me." He replied with a sigh.

"I am you on the out side and on the inside but i still have some mom on the inside I can control my self will you please let me go mom already said yes."

"Fine but if anything happens you are going to be grounded."

"Thank you daddy." Buffy said hugging her dad and going outside to meet her cousins.

"My dad said yes." Buffy said coming out to see Bunny dressed as Boomer.

"Mine to."

"What about Becky?"

"I don't know lets go check." Bunny said taking off for the greens house were they heard yelling

"PLEASE?"

"No Becky you sent a guy to the hospital." Butch said yelling at his daughter.

"He put his hand up my shirt I just hit him. Really hard." Becky said mumbling the end.

"No and that is final."

"Dad."

"Uncle Butch we will watch her our dads said yes we'll make sure that she is on her best behavior." Bunny said in her sweet voice.

"My brothers are crazy if they are letting you girls go."

"Come on Butch she is your daughter she is half you and half me I trust her." Buttercup said coming up behind butch and resting her chin on his neck with her arms around his waist.

"Fine." Butch said. He always turn to goop when Buttercup got involved.

"Thank you daddy." Becky hugged her dad and flew out with her cousins.

"You girls want to go dressed like this?" Buffy asked

"Sure." The girls said pulling their hair down and putting it in their usual hair styles. Becky didn't wear her berets anymore since the camping trip so she let her hair do its natural spiky flip. When they got to the party they could hear music blasting and people dancing. They knocked on the door just for it to be opened by their best friend Nikki. Nikki was wearing a purple and silver top with jeans she also had a silver streak in her hair that looked great with her brown eyes.

"Her girls." She said over the music.

"Hey." They said as Nikki step aside for them to enter. It was a small party only a hand full of kids from school but that is what mad it fun.

"Do you guys want a soda?"  
Nikki asked the girls who just responded with a nod.

**Knock knock**

"Can you get that?" Nikki yelled from the kitchen almost spilling the soda.

"Sure." Buffy said opening the door to reveal three boys.

* * *

**review Review Review please **

**I bet that you know who the boys are but if you dont then one word 'WOW' **

**please review tell me what you want to read in the story and i will put it in their what you want you got.**

**tell me wat you want to happen at the party.**

**tell me something. Review**

**Welcome to the dark side of the moon**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey my people i am so sorry that i havent updated lately but ive had major writters block so i wrote this this morning read review you know the drill. oh and to those poepl who gave me ideas i will defenatly use them in the next ch i promise.**

**i only stopped this ch short because...well.....you'll see. **

**read on.**

* * *

Party

Previously:

_She opened the door to revile three boys._

In less than a second she was in the kitchen behind Nikki.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were friends with the TTB?" Buffy was whispering trying no to lose her cool.

"Because you would get mad at me. They can be nice at times." Nikki refused to look Buffy in the eye.

"At times." Buffy said her voice still not above a whisper. "What about all the time they are not nice hmmm?"

"Well that is when i don't hang out with them." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Ok if your so freaked out about it why don't you go home and bring back some disguise or something?"

"Why would i do that?" Buffy said holding her head like she was dizzy. (she tends to that when she gets mad.)

"SO that way they wont recognize you and you can enjoy the party in peace."

"You know if i wasn't so mad at you i would think that that was a good idea."

"Get going I'll hide your cousins in my room till you get back." Nikki was pushing Buffy out the side kitchen door so she wouldn't be seen. With out hesitation Buffy took off leaving a red light behind her. Nikki ran to the front door.

"Hey guys sorry bout they door it just opends on its own sometimes." she tried to laugh it off as the boys came in one at a time. she shut the door.

"Guys just help yourself make yourselves at home." she turns to run away but hesitated. "But don't break anything or anyone."

"Aw man." Blade said under his breath. She rolled her eyes before running off to go find the girls. she first found bunny by the punch bowl. "Bunny you gotta hide the TTB are here." she pulled Bunny along.

"Wheres becky?" Nikki asked

"Uh last i saw she was outside flirting with some boy." Both girls ran outside. Bunny say Becky first and in a flash of royal blue she grabbed Becky and they were inside.

"What the heck was that for?" Becky said slipping out of Bunny's grip.

"The TTB are here." Nikki said "Come on you guy's have to hide in my room." She dragged both girls by their wrist up the stairs and into her room around the corner.

When they were in the room Bunny asked. "Why were you flirting with that guy? Wasn't that Mitch's son? You know Mitch the guy who was overly obsessive with your mom."

"Yah i knew who he was i was planning on getting his number, making sure dad saw it, than he would go kill him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because i hate him." Bunny rolled her eyes at her cousins very elaborate plan.

Buffy flew in throw the open window with a pillow case full of stuff.

"Ok we gotta do this fast." Bunny and Becky looked confused.

"Disguises, Becky I'll do you. Nikki could you do Bunny please?"

"Yeah sure." Nikki sat Bunny in front of the vanity mirror in her room and grabbbed a had full of stuff from the bag. Buffy sat Becky down on the bed.

"OK so we are going to have to make you look not like you." Buffy started shuffling through the bag she held up two mini skirts on plane black and one black with dark green skulls.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You have to plus i got these from your closet."

"Why couldn't you just get me my shades and my skull cap?"

"Cause they would recognise you. Come on just pick one."

"Fine the one with skulls." Buffy through the skirt on the bed next to Becky.

"Ok what about these two." She held up two shirts one plane dark green tang top on fancy black and green top it had a baggy green front with a black shirt underneath. (it was one shirt)

"Tang top."

"Ok now time to do your hair. Nikki do you got a hair straightener?"

"Yeah sure here." Nikki said grabbing the new in styler off her vanity desk (i didn't know what else to call it) Buffy grabbed it and plugged it in and pulled Becky over to the wall. In a second she straighted all the spiked flips so her hair fell to Becky's shoulders like silk.

"Get changed hurry." Becky grumbled and got changed but she left on her black converse. When she was dressed Buffy did her make up she put on green eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss. She defiantly did not look like Becky.

"Here." Buffy threw her a pair of shades. "Wait in here we'll all go down together." Becky sat on the bed fidgeted with her skirt trying to get comfortable.

Buffy went over to Bunny she had put her hair in a side pigtail and was trying to come her bangs to the side. she had her fathers bangs so they were spiked and difficult to comb in a different direction. She had her jersey pulled back so it hugged her stomach and she had changed into a jean skirt and she had makeup on, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, pink lip gloss, and Nikki had put freckles on her face since her skin was so tan she looked like she was from Malibu. She finally got her bangs to go to the side and she did not look like Bunny. Buffy handed her a pair of shades.

"My turn." Buffy said nervously.

"Oh I am so apart of this." Becky said getting up and putting the sades on her head.

"Can I do the hair?" Bunny asked pushing Buffy in the vanity chair that she was just sitting in.

"Sure I'll do the make up." Nikki said.

"And I'll do the cloths." Buffy took off her hat and her jacket. she had on a checkered red and black belt, black tang top, she wore a blood red ribbon wrapped three times around her wrist the ends were burned, and black pants. Bunny pulled Buffy's hair up so it was in a high pony tail, she braided it so Buffy could use it like a whip. Nikki had put red eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and pink lip gloss on Buffy. Becky then came back holding the black skirt Buffy left on the ground.

"Here." Becky said smiling mischievously.

"Pay back. Fine." Buffy changed into the skirt and put her belt back on so she wasn't wearing complete black. She went over to the bag and pulled out three contacts holders and her pair of shades.

"Put these on." Bunny had green/ brown contacts, Buffy had chocolate brown, Becky had on blue.

"How do i look?" Buffy asked

"Not like you." Bunny said.

"Ok lets get going." They headed out the door one at a time Buffy first Nikki last. When they were heading down the stairs the Boys were in the kitchen. When they saw the girls the couldn't take their eyes off of them. The girls pretended that they didn't see the boys and each walked their different directions.

"Hey Nikki." Blake said

"Sup Blake is there a problem?" She asked cluelessly as she walked over to them.

"No we were just wondering if you could intreduse us to your friends." he said nodding over to Buffy. Nikki started giggleing

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing but if you want to talk to them you gotta do it yourselves." She walked away laughing.

"Fine" he said as if she was still standing infront of him.

"Come on guys time to turn on the charm." they each walked up to their counterparts.

"Hi i'm Bobby."

"Hey i'm Blake."

"Sup i'm Blade."

"Hi i'm...."

"Hey i'm..."

"Sup i'm...."

* * *

**that is why i had to cut it short i need names i was thinking something that started with a C or a D idk y but those letters just seem useful (yah i'm crazy so what) anyway people give me your names either stating with a C or D or mabey even an A depends just give me your name ideas. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW i know i'm rusty just please review and tell me what you think**

**-Welcome to the dark side of the moon**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok fanfic wont let me update so i had to da a lot of copy and pasting to get this up i hope you guys like it. sorry i havent updated but this chapter took me three days to get done and two days just trying to get it up so read on and enjoy got any qestions just pm me i love hearing from you guys.**

**I got the lyrics from the songs from youtube descriptions thanks for theose people who actual put the lyrics there cuz that helped me alot. thanks Blast 97 for giving me the karioky idea you guys rock you gave me alot of good ideas and on the names i chose the ones that were repeated the most.**

**Read on.**

**

* * *

**

Disguises.

"Hey I'm Andy." Buffy said

"Hi I'm Candy." Bunny said

"Sup I'm Danny." Becky said

'Girls play along as long but try to get out of there as soon as you can.' Buffy though to the girls

"So Andy I haven't seen you around before you new to town?" Blake asked trying to pass off as cool.

"No." She answered not trying to pay attention to him when the truth was she couldn't stop looking at him, it was so long since she last saw him, he looked so different. He still had those deep burgundy eyes but instead of reminding her of blood they reminded her of dark roses.

"Then why haven't I seen you around?"

"You might have you probably just never noticed me." She said trying to not sound interested and trying to look away but her eyes always seem to pull back.

"No, I would remember your pretty face." She felt her face warm up slightly as she started to play with her hands. She shook the thought out of her head and continued with her plan to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Well I better get going i have to talk to Nikki." Buffy said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, Andy." Blake called out.

"Yah?" she asked turning around.

"Two questions. One, can I see again later tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Two, were did you get the ribbon wrapped around your wrist?" she had forgotten that she still had Blake's headband from the island, the ends were still singed.

"I've had it for a long time it has a story behind it, I might tell you it later. C'yah." She said as she turned to walk away.

Blake knew that she looked familiar and the ribbon made him even more suspicious.

"Hi I'm Candy." Bunny said think that the name was cute and it suited her. As a cherry on top she faked a Mississippi accent.

"Candy, that's a cute name." Bobby said acting calm and mysterious.

"Thanks." She said holding her hands in front of her and rocking back and forth on her feet.

"I haven't seen you around."

"Sure you have a bunch of times I just guess you never noticed which is kind of weird considering that most people notice me a lot I think it's because my accent or it might just be that."

"Candy calm down." He laughed. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Oh sorry." She said quietly putting her hand to her mouth and giggling. They laughed until Bobby noticed he still had his hand on her shoulder. He took his hand of her shoulder and laughed nervously.

"So any way, Are you sure that you are not new around here?" He asked hooking his thumb onto his belt loops.

"Yah I'm sure. I've lived in Townsville all my life."

"Huh, well now that I think about it you do like kinda familiar."

Bunny stiffened and looked at her feet.

"Nah, you couldn't be you look to cute." She couldn't help but blush and let out a sigh of relief especially since she could practically hear what he was going to say.

"Sup I'm Danny." Becky said popping a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth.

"Danny, is that short for something?" She hesitated before answering.

"Yah, Danielle I think that it is so girly so I go by Danny." She tried to ramble like a clueless teenager but she ran out of things to say.

"I like the name Danny I think that it suites you it can be girly but it can also be kinda boyish."

"Cool." She said

"So why don't we go up stairs and get to know each other a little better." He said putting his arm around her and lowering his voice.

"In your dreams." She said slipping down her shades off the top of her head and popping her gum in his face and walking away. She could feel his eyes looking her up and down so she began to sway her hips as she walked. 'Might as well have some fun.' She thought.

'What are you talking about?' Buffy thought

'Nothing just having some fun with Blade.'

'What kind of fun?' Buffy though her thoughts getting louder. Becky could tell that Buffy was getting a little on edge.

'Call down I'm just teasing him, he's interested in me so I thought why not mess with him?'

'Ok that could actually be kinda fun. Try to get some info out of them something that you could use agents them later.'

'Evil, I love it.'

'Becky your dad side is showing.'

'Sorry.' She thought before walking out side. Nikki's back yard was decorated with colorful lights and a pool where a few kids were swimming. Becky took off her shoes sat next to the pool and dipped her feet in. she watched as some of the kids played chicken. They were playing boys vs. girls. The girls won when Samantha (Sam) knocked Jack off Michele's shoulders. Jack landed next to Becky splashing her with warm water.

"Hey Jack knock it off." She said she didn't get any water on her face so her make up didn't run but her cloths did get a little wet.

"Do I know you?" he said flipping his bangs out of his face.

"Duh I'm your best 'girl' friend, Becky." She said

"Whoa you look like a girl." He said

"Yah and you look like you dad."

"Shut up." He said trying to splash her again but she moved. He did look like his dad, Mitch. Jack had brown hair brown eyes and tan skin the only thing that he didn't have were freckles. Mitch was Buttercups best friend so naturally jack and Becky grew up together.

"Why don't you like your dad he's nice."

"To you, to me he acts like I'm a dog some times. But he can be nice at times."

"Oh don't tell any one I'm Becky if anyone asks tell them that my name is Danny."

"Why?"

"Because the TTB are here and since we don't want to start a fight we made disguises so they wouldn't recognize us and we could all have a good time. So promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise I promise." He said not paying attention. Becky sat there talking and laughing with jack just like old times.

"Guys time for the games everyone inside but if you're wet dry off out side and don't get my house wet." Nikki said turning off the music. Everyone went inside. Some kids kept dancing inside but they made room for the ones that actually wanted to play.

"Everyone put your names in the hats girls in the pink on and boys in the blue one." The PRG put their names in the pink hat. The TTB saw that they girls put their names in so they did too. When every one was done Nikki took the hats up on the stage her and her father made.

"Ok so we are going to do competitive karaoke I'm going to pull a name out of each hat

and each person takes a turn." She reached in and pulled out two names.

"Danny, and Blade, who goes first."

"Blade!!!" Bobby, Blake, and Becky all said.

"What no way!!"

"Please Blade." Becky said in a sweet voice. He looked down at her and his face turn pink.

"Ok."

Blade walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. The music started and he began to sing.

_  
Girl, I can notice  
But to notice you  
Noticing me  
From across the room  
I can see it  
And can't stop myself  
From looking  
And noticing you  
Noticing me  
Watch out  
I've seen her type before  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl  
I've seen her type before  
She's so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl  
Is a bad girl, yeah_

Ohhh, yeah  
That's her the big dog  
Tryin' to get  
Her little kitty to purr  
Ex-man lookin at me like  
I'm Lucifer  
Cause he know I will deal  
With his case yes, sir  
If I was the last man  
In earth  
I would only take that girl  
End of search  
She give a new definition  
To the word Curve  
Got chicks in the strip club  
Envy her  
Body's like weapon  
A mass irruptions  
See the glad  
On that phat obstruction  
Tongue game give  
A new type of seduction  
(Kardinal yelling  
I'm trying to give  
That girl something, cha)

Ohh, bad to the bone  
Everything locked  
Like a two three zone  
I wanted to make  
My black snake moan  
Talk a little bit  
And take that home  
She bad  
And she know the deal  
That's what I can't hide  
When she want to conceal  
I mean megan good  
And Halle Berry  
Put together  
Together in close  
To the jubee I see  
No, no, no disrespect  
But this gyal  
A pon another level  
Cut the check, uhhh  
Tell king  
Max stop the press  
Say kid  
Can I get a witness

I see you got that fire  
By the way  
That you walkin'  
(Walkin)  
Ffrom left to right  
I watched her go down  
Girl  
I just want it right now  
Don't wanna do no talkin  
(Talkin')  
Shorty's so right  
I need to slow down

figure 8  
good bodyshape  
when she on the dance floor get them irate  
when she do her thing man cant walk straight  
that *biscuit soak up everyting on our plate  
bad heels like jessica P  
im tryna give homegirl sex and the city-tity  
itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline  
one lick of punch im fine!

The music stopped, blade put the mike back and walked off stage. The crowd was cheering.

'He wasn't that bad.' Becky thought

"Ok so Danny you're up next." Nikki said in the spare mike.

"Let's get this over with." Becky said grabbing the mike. The music began to play.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent

I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my Skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls...bitchy  
Can't change how I am  
Sexy naughty bitch me

Becky put the mic on the stand kissed two fingers did the peace sign and walked off stage. "Not bad not bad." Blade said as she walked pass.

"Whateva." She said walking past not even glancing back.

"Danny!!! Good job." Jack said walking up to her putting an emphasis on Danny. She noticed the mocking in his voice when he said her name.

"Shut up." She smacked him up the head, then wrapped one arm around his neck pulling him into a one armed hug. She pushed him away by his head.

"See yah loser." She said walking over to her cousins.

"Sup my peps." She said putting both fist out. Both girls bumped her fists.

"Sup." Hey." They said

"Hey, Blade's looking at you." Bunny said in a sing song voice.

"Yah he looks kind of mad." Buffy said

"He's not mad he's jealous." Becky said with out thinking.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked

"I…I don't know?" Becky was surprised at her own words how did she know what Blade was feeling when her back was turned to him. She put on a fake smile and turned half way to Blade he was still looking at her his expression unchanging. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a sweet wave. His expression softened and he waved back. She turned back to her cousins.

"Any one give up there cover yet?" She asked

"Nope." "Nah."

"Good."

"Next up is Candy and Bobby." Nikki said up on stage. The girls' weren't even paying attention to the last two people singing.

"Wish me luck." She said hugging both her cousins before walking on stage. She grabbed the mic as the music started.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights,  
See the party,  
the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town. and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

The music ended and the crowed erupted in cheers. Bunny was smiling ear to ear, she waved to the crowed and walked off stage.

"That was really good Candy." Bobby said walking past her onto the stage.

"Thanks." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She walked of stage and over to her cousins.

"Great job."

"Nice." They said. The music began to play. And Bobby began to sing, his voice was smooth and charming.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

Some one turned the lights down except the one spotlight that was on Bobby. (Yah Nikki had a bright light that they used as s spot light.)

_  
Does the pain weigh out the pride  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you've lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Everyone was swaying back and forth come kids had their cell phones out.

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothings ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When its time to live and let die  
And you cant get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms  
Into the sky  
You and I

When the music stopped everyone started clapping and whistling. Bunny even let out a high pitch whistle. Bobby smiled put the mic back and walked off stage.

"Nice job." Bunny said as Bobby walked by heading over to Bunny even let out a high pitch whistle. Bobby smiled put the mic back and walked off stage.

"Nice job." Bunny said as Bobby walked by heading over to his brothers. He smiled his sexy smile (as bunny calls it).

"Thanks." He said.

"Ok so we have only two people left." Nikki said "And those two people are…Blake and Andy. Blake you first."

The girls herd Blake scoff in the corner before walking on stage. He grabbed the mic and the music started.

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy  
3x_

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Violence is an energy

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy  
2x

The insurgency will rise  
When the bloods been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies  
In your eyes

Violence is an energy  
From here to eternity  
Violence is an energy  
Silence is the enemy  
So gimme gimme REVOLUTION !

Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy  
3x

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul

When the music started every one stopped dancing and clapped. Blake twisted his wrist three times and bowed in a mocking way gaining a laugh out of the crowed. He walked off the stage. "Your turn Red." He said as he walked past Buffy. "Wish me luck." she said as she walked past him.

_'he hasn't called me red once tonight why did he start now, I think he knows something.' _Buffy thought as she walked up on stage.

_'I think that your right._ Becky thought as she watched Blake talk none stop to his brothers.

'_he's talking like crazy with his brothers.'_

_'I think we should play like we don't know anything so they don't get even more suspicious we don't want to fight not here.' _Bunny piped in.

_'I wanna fight.'_ Becky thought

_'Its 2 to 1 no fighting.' _Buffy thought to both her cousins. Becky cursed under her breath.

_'Buffy start singing before you look like a retard up there.' _Bunny thought when she noticed her cousin was standing up, mic in hand not doing anything.

'_thanks.'_ "Sorry I spaced out." She said into the mic. Music began to play.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - errbody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh Oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh oh

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea, you got me

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down [adlibs]  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up (Oh oh oh)  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh

The music stopped and Buffy simply walked off the stage.

"Why'd you get off the stage so fast, you gotta town to save or something?" Blake said sanding in front of her so she couldn't get to her cousins.

"What are you talking about? You think that I'm Buffy from the Powerruff girls?" she started laughing pretending that the whole thought was ridiculous.

"You would not believe how many times I've herd that. But no I'm not Buffy."

"You sure red?" he said taking a step closer

"Yah I'm sure and don't call me red only Danny can do that." She stepped by him making sure to bang his shoulder with hers.

"Ok so since that was the last couple I need all the pairs to come up her so we could have a vote on who wins." All the people who participated stepped up on stage next to there partner.

"Danny and Blade." She put her hand over the couple." A loud cheer came from the crowd.

"Jack and Sam." Another fair cheer.

"Candy and Bobby?' the crowed exploded with cheers whistles and chanting. "Candy Candy Candy. Bobby Bobby Bobby."

"Ok nice reaction." Nikki said moving on.

"Andy and Blake." A Fair cheer.

"Ok looks like we got a winner!!!!" Nikki said coming over to Bunny and Bobby.

"Ok so now it comes down to two." She put her hand over Bunny. "Candy." All the guys cheered. "Bobby." All the girls cheered and since there was an even amount of boys and girls it was a tie.

"Looks like we got a tie. So you guys are going to sing a duet." She handed bunny the mic that she was holding and bobby took the one that was on the stand. Music started playing as the other contestants walking off the stage. (**Bobby.**_Bunny **both**.)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**  
_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
_  
**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_**

Bunny and Bobby were looking each other in the eye as they sung. They were completely lost in each other's eyes

_No air, air(_**Ohh)**_  
No air, air _**(Ohh)**_  
No air, air _**(Ohh)**_  
No air, air_** (Ohh)**_  
_  
**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

The lights were dimed and the crowed was swaying with the music, everyone had their cell phones out waving them back and forth.**  
**_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

No air, air **(Ohh)**_  
No air, air _**(Ohh)**_  
No air, air _**(Ohh)**_  
No air, air _**(Ohh)**_  
**No more**  
**It's no air, no air**  
_  
[Chorus x2]

**_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_**

When the music ended the crowed exploded with cheers but Bunny and Bobby stayed still just looking at each other. Only when Nikki cleared her throat did they brook from each others spell. Both teens were blushing furiously.

"Ok so I guess both Bobby and Candy win" The crowed cheered again as both teens walked off the stage. Bunny and Bobby walked over to their siblings who were standing next to each other.

"Nice job guys." Buffy said

"Yah that was awesome." Becky added. As the girls talked about how amazing Bunny did the boys were in their own conversation.

"You looked like you were having fun up there." Blade said nudging Bobby with his elbow.

"So what if I was." He challenged back. They started laughing.

"Ok so its time for the next game who ever wants to play sit in a circle boy girl boy girl," Bunny and Bobby sat down , Blake and Buffy and Becky and Blade went outside.

**Becky's POV**

I went outside with Blade he said he wanted to talk to me it kinda set me on guard but I went anyway. When we stepped outside he wrapped his arms around my waist and we flew up to the roof. He set me down first then he sat next to me. We laid back to look up at the stars.

"So I guess you know that I'm a Troubletuff Boy."

"I knew when I first saw you."

"But you still wanted to hang out with me. I mean you didn't run like most girls do."

"I think you'll find out that I'm not like most girls."

"No your not, you're nothing like any girl I have ever met." He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at my face. I mirrored him so I was looking him in the eye.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. He leaned in a little closer.

"A good thing." He said. I leaned in and our lips met. It wasn't like the other times when I kissed him then I was trying to destroy him, now it was so different. His lips were soft and they moved in rhythm with mine. After kissing him for a few minutes I felt myself relax, more than I did already, and of course I slipped and fell of the roof. He tried to grab me but his fingers only grazed mine. I fell over the edge, and by reaction I stopped myself so I hovered in mid air. He was already in the air reaching down for me so when he saw me hovering he was in shock.

"You're an X-child." Her practically growled at me. I mentally slapped me self.

"Shut up." I said taking off leaving a dark green trail behind me. I dint care were I was going but I was not goin back there. How could I be so stupid, how could I have let myself get into that situation. I looked back and saw him catching up with me. He was next to me in seconds.

"BECKY!!!!" he yelled he didn't sound mad. I didn't slow down I sped up as fast as I could making sure not to go the speed of light.

He was barley able to keep up with me. He was over me now. He slammed down on me tackling me to the ground. He had his arms wrapped around my waist as we fell like stones. He spun around so I was on top. We crashed into a pile of snow. It was cold and I was in a **freakin **skirt. I looked around a little more we were in the Himalayas (how do I know I have no idea I just knew.) I was about to take off when I found that I couldn't. I mean I could if I was all bad then I wouldn't mind leaving Blade here but I'm half good so I can't. Damn. I looked back at him he was unconscious. I sat in the snow next to him.

"Shit shit shitity shit shit." I said. This was going to be one of my hero moments. Great. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him over my shoulder. I took off heading for home.

"I am such returd." (Retard + turd = Returd) I groaned out load. I changed positions so I was carrying him like a bay.

"You know what screw this." I said I turned on the hipper mode and shoot through the air at the speed of light. I got back to Nikki's house in seconds. I saw two people in the pool but I didn't pay much attention to them. I set Blade on the roof and I sat next to him. I didn't feel like waiting for him to wake up so I ran inside and grabbed a bottle of ice water. When I got back to the roof I dumped the bottle on him. I through the bottle.

"Becky!!!!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet in battle stance. I was lying on my back like nothing happened.

"Hey your up." I said with a fake smile. He just stared at me not calming down one bit. "Who's Becky?" I asked. I sat down but remained on guard.

"PRG." He said looking me up and down.

"Oh that's right. Duh."

"What happened?"

"I don't know you fell asleep then jumped up."

"Then why am I wet?" I shrugged.

"Not sure I kinda dosed off too." He relaxed. Yes, I fooled him.

**Bunny's POV**

"Ok so its time for the next game who ever wants to play sit in a circle boy girl boy girl,"

I sat in the circle how bad could this game be?

"Spin the bottle." Nikki said coming from the kitchen with an empty coke bottle.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Double shit, Bobby was sitting next to me and I didn't even notice.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He was about to ask me something else.

"Ok." Thank you Nikki for coming to my rescue. "Since Candy and Bobby won last game they get to go first so do rock paper scissors to see who goes." Damn. I turned to Bobby and held out my fist.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

'_Rock.'_ I held out Paper. Bobby held out rock. Was that him inside my head? I can't talk mentally with him like I do with my cousins. I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Candy goes first." Nikki said handing me the bottle. She gave me one of her "Boy" smiles meaning that she wanted the bottle to land on Bobby for me.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled as I spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. It landed on Bobby. Shit. We both hesitated to get up.

"You guys have to go to the closet for seven minutes." Kasey said. "It's a different way to play." She said trying to control everything.

"You guys don't have to do that." Nikki said.

"I'm fine with it." Bobby said. Everyone turned to me.

"Um why not." I said maybe I would be able to fake it if we had the lights off. We both got up and walked over to the closet. Kasey came up from behind us, pushed us in and locked the door. The light was off so we could see absolutely nothing.

"You ok?" bobby asked. My eyes kicked into night vision.

"Yah I'm ok." I said. Bobby stepped closer to me.

"Can you see?" he said right in front of me.

"Yah I have really good night vision back home my papa and I would always go out at night to look at the stars so my eyes have very well adjusted to the dark." I tried to ramble on but I was cut off by Bobby's lips crashing on to mine. This time it was a lot different from the other times. His lips were soft making me want to kiss him even more. With out thinking my arms found their way around his neck and his around my waist. His hand reached up and he stroked my cheek. I tensed up. Did he smudge my make up? He pulled apart felling me tense up.

"I'm sorry." He said backing away. I didn't say anything. He looked down at his hand his night vision he could tell he had something that he had something on his hand, shoot I could tell and I was a good three feet away.

"What's on your face?" he asked

"You know just make up." I said nonchalantly. He rubbed his fingers together. He stepped closer and put his hand on my face. I thought that he was going to kiss me again but instead he rubbed my cheek, he was rubbing off my make up. Shit.

"You wear a lot of make up." He said he was getting mad.

"Seven minutes are up." Nikki said pulling the door open. I walked out not looking at the kids who were looking at us, I walked up stairs to Nikki's room shutting the door behind me. I untied my jersey put my hair back to normal and took my contacts out. I changed my pants and flopped onto Nikki's bed.

"You forgot your make up." I jumped to my feet into fighting position. It was only Nikki.

"Thanks." I grabbed a tissue and rubbed all the make up off.

"Why'd yah run?" she walked over next me and we sat on the bad.

"I didn't run I walked." I said

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know I rubbed my cheek rubbing most of the make up off I thought that it was smarter to walk then to get caught."

"So you're just going to stay up here the entire party?"

"Maybe." Nikki nodded

"Ok I see I'll com up when the guys leave so you know it's safe to come down."

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged her. She got up and walked away. I flopped back down onto the bed.

"I thought it was you." Bobby walked in a few minutes later. I jumped up in fighting stance.

"What do you want?" I asked. I looked him up and down he was leaning on the door frame totally relaxed.

"Just wanted to see why you ran."

"I walked thank you very much." I snapped.

"Whatever. So why'd yah 'walk'" he put air quotients around walk.

"Why do you think." I was getting ticked.

"It was a stupid idea, to put on a disguise and try to make the whole night expecting us not to notice."

"We didn't want to fight, Becky did but Buffy and I didn't."

"Your cousins are so stupid." My face froze, it was one thing to call em stupid but to call my cousins stupid now he was going to pay, and he knew because he got into fighting stance with a smirk placed on his face. We both charged.

**Buffy's POV**

"Ok so its time for the next game who ever wants to play sit in a circle boy girl boy girl,"

"I'm out." I said walking out side, I could use a few minutes to myself, but since I'm me I don't get that Blake fallowed me out.

"So what's up?" he walked up beside me next to the pool.

"What do you want?" I tensed up

"Why are you so worried?" shit he noticed.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you tensed."

"I'm not." I still want looking at him. He walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You feel tensed." He rubbed my shoulders. I slapped his hand away.

"You shouldn't be worried."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because your not Buffy." He put his hands on my shoulders again. "Are you?"

"I told you, no."

"Fine." He turned me around to look me in the eye. "Your to pretty to be her anyway." I knew what he was trying to do but I wasn't going to show I know.

"Aww thank you." I said like a good stupid teen girl. His hands were still on my shoulders, he was not convinced. I could tell what he was going to do next so I grabbed his shirt as he pushed me into the pool. We fell together into the pool his lips slammed agents mine for like a split second. When we were both submerged in water he grabbed me from behind. With his hand he smudged my face, it caused me to blink my contacts out. I felt him undo my hair with great speed. Even a super hero had to breathe so I kicked him away and swam to the surface. He came up right after me.

"What the heck was that for?" I was rubbing my eyes.

"You lied you are Buffy."

"No shit Sherlock. We didn't want to start a fight."

"Since when you guys are always in a mode to fight."

"Yah but if we got into a fight we were going to be grounded for a month. Plus this is a party we only wanted to have fun." We were yelling now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green light land on the roof. I turned saw that it was Becky. I turned back to Blake. He looked like he wanted to kill me. Great, he was about to lunge, I flew out of the water just in time so he only grabbed my foot but I kicked him off and he fell in the water.

**No ones POV**

Buffy shook Blake off her foot and flew straight up.

"What's that?" blade said looking at Buffy.

"Damn so close." Becky said. She stood up took her contacts out and let her hair down letting it do its natural spiky flip. She got into fighting stance. "I Lied." She said with a smirk she had been looking forward to a fight all night. Blade got up and lunged at Becky. She was able to dodge him with ease. He fell to his knees. She kicked him in the back. He was on his stomach now.

"Wow you are so stupid you know that?" she was kneeling next to him.

"What do you mean?" her foot was on top of him so he was unable to move.

"If you hadn't flipped us over during our dive bomb then I would be the weak one not you and you probably would have had a chance of wining unlike now when you're very weak and I won." She grabbed him from the back of his shirt and threw him al the way to the park.

During the whole conversation between Becky and Blade, Buffy and Blake were having a fight of there own.

Blake shot out of the water up at Buffy. She was able to dodge him with out even trying. He flew back down to her level and started blindly punching and kicking. Buffy was dodging every punch and kick, it was like he was telling her what he was going to do next in her head. She got bored of just dodging so she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"You chose that song on purpose didn't you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Duh." He groaned as she twisted his wrist harder. She kicked him in the back with all her strength. She saw him fly all the way to the park.

Bunny and bobby lunged at each other full speed. Bobby weighed more so he tackled her onto the bed. He pined her wrist down with his hands and pinned her legs down with his legs making her unable to move.

"Get off." She screeched.

"You have to answer a few questions first."

"Then will you get off, you weigh a ton." He really didn't but she felt uncomfortable with him on top of her.

"Yah sure what ever." She could tell that he was lying but she had no choice.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. She could tell that she was being serious he really wanted to know.

"I was in character." She said as if it was the truth, she was great at lying.

"You're lying." He said bluntly.

"How do you know if I am are if I'm not."

"I can just tell. I'm your counterpart you can't lie to me."

"I can lie all I want."

"Tell me the truth or I'll snap your wrist right now." He put extra pressure on her right wrist.  
"It'll be healed by tomorrow." She said countering his threat.

"I'll break it so it can't heal."

"You can't do that."

"Yah I can just gotta snap it the right way." He was twisting her wrist in an unnatural movement. She winced. "Now answer the question." She was trapped she had no choice or she would lose use o her right hand, and she was right handed.

"You know why." She mumbled. His griped lose and his face softened for a slit second then his face returned back to normal.

"Speak up." His voice was harsh. He herd her and she knew it.

"You know why." She yelled in his face. She was able to slip one foot out from under him she used this chance to kick him in the gut. He went flying over her head onto the other side of the bed. He landed on his feet sliding to a stop. She got up and got into a fighting stance. He lunged at her and she was able to dodge easily. They hadn't fought in a while but some things never change. She herd him say 'I will hunt her down if I have to but I am going to kill her.' In her head. She instantly got an idea. She jumped out the window and took off. He took off after her. She was a clearing in the park were there were no people out for a nightly walk or any teens out on a date. She dive bombed and darted thought the trees with extreme grace. Unfortunately for her Bobby was able to do the same thing.

"Shit." She mumbled speeding up. She saw the clearing through the trees. She tried to stop but she ran into two people.

"sorry." She mumbled standing up and rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes she saw that she ran into Blake and Blade.

"Ughhhhh, I take that back." She grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Blake growled. Before she could respond with a smart-ass remark she was tackled to the ground by Bobby.

"You are so dead." He said pinning her down. She rolled her eyes.

"Yah right." She kneed him in the crouch and punched him off.

'Girls I need you its 3 agents 1.' She thought as loud as she could to her cousins.

"Calling to your cousins to come save you" Bobby scoffed. "You're more of a baby then I thought you were." That put her over the top. She lunged at all three of them Blake tried to grab her but she was to fast and she slipped right past him Blade tried but she punched him in the face and with the speed she was going she broke his nose. She flew straight at Bobby. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. She tightened her grip around his neck and began to dig her nails into his neck.

"Take it back." She growled.

"No." he said to the best of his abilities. She tightened her grip again digging her nails in even deeper, making him bleed. Blake and Blade were trying to pry her off but she had an iron grip. Moments later Buffy and Becky landed behind them.

"Bunny get off him your going to kill him." Buffy said running to her cousin.

"That's the point." Bunny growled her eyes becoming a deep death blue instead of her electric blue that they usually are. Her eyes were so dark she looked like Boomer when he went on a killing spree.

"We're not evil, we're not killers." Becky screamed grabbing her cousin. Bunny instantly let go and fell to her knees along with Bobby. She looked him in the eyes they were clear blue and filled with pain. She felt tears began to sting her eyes. She stood up and looked around with frightened eyes. She tried to blink away the tears but they kept coming back, a single tear rolled down her cheek before she took off flying as fast as she could.

"Bunny." Becky shouted as she took off after Bunny.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy said glaring at the three boys. "She hasn't been like that since we were little, when some one got her mad." The boys were kneeling beside Bobby.

"What did you say to her?" Buffy grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt and pulled him eyelevel with her. He was gagging and so he couldn't talk. She dropped him and took off.

Bunny was sitting on a cliff on the out skirts of town crying like she did when she was a kid. She looked down at her nails through her blurry vision they were covered in fresh blood, his blood. This only made her cry harder.

"I could have killed him." She said to herself.

'Bunny were are you?' it was Becky.

'I want to be alone for a little could you at least give me that a few minutes please.' She thought back her voice was as weak and shaky as she felt.

'Sure baby girl take all the time you need we're spending the night at Nikki's tonight come over when you need to.' Buffy thought getting into the conversation.

'Thanks babe.' Bunny thought cutting the connection and letting a new flow of tears spill from his eyes.

"I'm not a killer." She whispered to herself.

"No your not." She jumped at the voice. She got up and turned around to see who it was she didn't even bother to get into a fighting stance, she felt too miserable.

"What do you want Bobby." She said her voice was stronger than she felt.

"To see if you were ok."

"How did you know were I was?"

"I come here too when I get sad and I kinda just flew until I felt like I needed to land." She could see the scabs on his neck they were already healing. Her eyes began to sting again but she was able to blink the tears away.

"Leave me alone." She said her voice was getting weaker.

"I can't do that." He stepped closer so he was in reaching distance of her.

"Yes you can because you don't care about anyone but your brothers and your self." He shook his head.

"No I mean I really can't when you hurt I hurt." She rolled her eyes.

"Were did you get that crap from the back of a candy wrapper." He stepped a little closer.

"Think about it. How did I know that you were calling to your cousins, or how I knew were to find you, haven't you or your cousins ever just get sad or started hurting for no reason?" he put his hand to her shoulder but she pulled away.

"You're lying." Tears were still spilling from her eyes and her teeth were clenched.

"You know I'm not."

"So what if we have what would that mean, we are connected with our counterparts with a special connection." She rolled her eyes. "Yah right."

"It's true." When he spoke she knew that he was telling the truth.

"How?" Her voice was weak.

"I'm not sure." He reached out to her again and this time she let him. He ran his hand up and down her arm. She was staring blankly at the ground letting tears run down her face. Almost killing him, him forgiving her, him trying to comfort her it was too much for her. He pulled her into a hug, she stiffened but let him hug her.

"Relax, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder. When he hugged her it made her feel better instantly, like she just got off a roller coaster, that dizzy good felling when you get off after going like 110 miles a hour. Her tears stopped and she stood there like an idiot. She pulled away and looked him the eyes. With a silent thank you and good bye she took a running leap off the cliff. She flew straight to Nikki's.

The party was over, so only the girls were left. Buffy and Becky were sitting up leaning back to back. Nikki had her head on Buffy's lap (she had those sofas that curved). They were in there pajamas. Buffy had a red top and pink Capri pajama pants. Becky had dark green shorts and a light green top. Nikki had on black pants and a purple top. They had just put in Lilo and Stitch and were watching the previews. No ne was paying attention they were al worried about Bunny. She had her mom's temper and her fathers rage, get her mad and you're in trouble she is dangerous. There was a knock at the door. All three girls shot up and ran toward towered the door Becky got there first. When she opened the door Bunny was standing there she had a small smile, her eyes were puffy and red along with her nose, her cheeks were tear stained but she looked like she was feeling better. Both Buffy and Becky grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey baby girl you felling better?" Becky asked releasing Bunny of the bone crushing hug.

"Yah a lot better, but we got some stuff to talk about." Bunny said

"Sure thing. Oh and you came just in time we just put in Lilo and Stitch." Buffy said when she herd the opening song to the menu of the Lilo and stitch DVD. Bunny instantly perked up Lilo and stitch was one of her favorite movies. Bunny changed into her pajamas, light blue top and dark blue pants. The girls changed positions on the couch. Bunny and Becky were leaning back to back Buffy's head was on Bunny's lap and her legs were on Nikki's lap who was leaning agents the bend of the couch. Nikki clicked play and Bunny turned off the lights. The Movie started.

Bobby watched as Bunny flew off. He watched the dark blue trail fade. He sighed he felt terrible from what he just did. He jumped off the ledge and took of towered home.

"I can't believe you guys made me do that." He said into the small blue tooth he had hidden under his hair.

"You'll feel better about it later just get home." It was Jojo on the other end.

"How could I feel better about it she trusted me and you made me betray her."

"Looks like little our widdle Bobby has a widdle crush." Blake said on the other line.

"I do not, plus you have no room to talk Mr. I am in love with Buffy."

There was no reply.

"See you got nothin."

"Dude you know you're dead when you get home right?" Blade asked

"Yah I know but I gotta blow off some steam."

"Alright see yah soon."

"See yah." Bobby took the blue tooth out of his ear and put it in his pocket. He flew over Jojo's lab.

'Were am I going.' He thought. 'And why can't I stop?'

'Bobby? Is that you?' it was Bunny.

* * *

**yah i'm going to end it here it was getting to long it was 23 freaken pages _ so tired but i have an idea for a new story its going to be a tripple cross over. Maximum ride (book)/powerpuff girls/Secret saturdays i am in love with all three and i got an idea so i might post it later tonight. i just kept writting what came to mind so sorry if it wastn that good i mighty go back and edit it but mabey not. **

**PS "No shit sherlock" was from my best friend/ sister (not related) PPG Blossom thanks Bloss for letting me use your frase. (that how you spell it?)**

**"Shit shit shitity shit shit." thats just my saying i say it when ever i say shit it kinda just rolles off the tounge.**

**the songs that they sang. **

**Becky=Sexy naughty bitchy (i dont know who wrote it i herd it on youtube. Powerpuff girls sexy naughty bitchy check that out id you want to hear it.)**

**Blade= Dangerious (idk who wrote it. i'm not good with names,)**

**Buffy=Tick tock Kesha (thanks hound girl for telling me)**

**Blake=Know you enemy (Green day)**

**Bunny=Love story(taylor swift)**

**Bobby=21 guns (Green day)**

**Bunny & Bobby=No air (Jordan sparks &Chris brown)**

**if you want to here the songs there you go ok well hit the little green button to make my day.**


End file.
